Forbidden Worlds
by death666life
Summary: Sephoirh is under Ganondorf's control and it's up to Cloud, Link, and too unlikely hero's to stop him form taking over the Forbidden Worlds: plz R
1. New Hero's and Old Trouble's

Forbidden Worlds   
  
New Hero's and Old Trouble's  
  
By. Jaydogg27077 (aka Jason Coddington)   
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
Ancient Destinies  
  
  
  
All evil is born to play with the lives of the poor and helpless.   
  
But the ancients always come up with a way to set things right.   
  
The ancients are the people that make destinies.  
  
People with destinies.  
  
People that fight for our lives so we can live a life of happiness and care  
  
for the people we think we what in are lives  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Resurrection  
  
  
  
A green skinned man in black armor comes out of a vortex.   
  
"Guilty earth. A world over run by war." I just love the black skies" it makes me think of" home." What's this a "tournament" This maybe a good place to find what I need."  
  
He walks down to the arena he can here fans cheering from the out side.   
  
Next up is the fight every one has been waiting for. The fight for the "Guilty Earth World Championship" and a lofty sum of 500,000 World dollars. Over in the lift corner in red is " Jam Kuradoberi." When the fans herd her name they jumped up out of there sits from the top to the bottom of the arena they chant her name. Jam Jam Jam Jam. I love this bring her on.Jam says.  
  
Next we have the "World Champion in blue" Millia Rage the fans start to scrame in excitement you can feel the arena shake.  
  
The ref walks up to the to girls and tells them the rules and the fight begins. Jam starts off by hitting Millia with a high drop kick making her fall to the ground.  
  
" I'll get you for that." Millia jumps up and Jam with a spinning heal kick making her fly in to the stands knocking over a few fans.  
  
Jam gets up and jumps back down and runs for Millia but she gets out of the way and Jam falls on her face.  
  
" I didn't become champ by letting people hit with dumb moves like that girl." Millia walks over to Jam and kicks her making her roll across the arena floor.  
  
"You bitch that hurt."  
  
"No shit."  
  
Millia try's to kick her again but Jam catch's her foot and pulls her to the ground and gets up puts Millia in Figure for leg lock submission" The ref runs over to Millia and ask's if she wants to give up. Millia taps out and Jam wins  
  
We have a new World Champion. The fans go crazy. Jam is jumping around saying: " I won I won I won." Then she hears someone clipping.  
  
"Good show good show. I have not seen a good cat fight in years" Jam turns around and sees a man green skin and black armor. " Who are you?"   
  
"My name is Ganondorf."  
  
Millia gets up and goes over to Jam.  
  
" You put up a good fight now I know why you made it to the last round." Who's that?"  
  
" As I side before my name is Ganondorf and I want you to come with me."  
  
" And do what?" Jam said.  
  
" Take over the world become a god."  
  
"Get out of here green man" Jam said.  
  
" You could have been so powerful."  
  
Ganon put out his hand and a fire ball comes out and hits Jam killing her. Millia seen this and runs but ganon hits her killing her. The people in the stands start to run but Ganon starts to fire at the people killing many.Then two men run out at Ganon and try to hit him but Ganon is to fast for them.   
  
Don't think you can get me that easy.  
  
"Why did you have to kill all them people you heartless monster."   
  
"They were no use to me."   
  
"No use? They did not do anything to you."   
  
"You two maybe good for me."   
  
" What makes you think we are going to help you?"  
  
"I need you two to do something for me and if you don't I'll kill more of you're people."   
  
Sol says: " We won't let you."  
  
" You can't stop me." Ganon puts his hand to the sky and fire starts to fall. It makes the wall of the arena fall to the ground it kills more and more people.  
  
Sol says: "Stop it so many people are going to die."   
  
"I know and if you don't do what I say I will kill even more people."   
  
"OK will do it."   
  
"Good take this to geia 7 to the northern crater and put it in the masamune at the bottom of the crater."  
  
Ganon opens up a vortex and made Sol and Ky go and do what Ganon needs them to do.   
  
"Good boys." My one winged angel I give you life. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAA.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two years after meteor was defeated by holy and sephiroth was put down by Cloud we come   
  
back to the Northern Crater. A place full of monsters and endless dark path ways. A vortex opens and the two men walk out of it.   
  
"Is this the place?"   
  
"I hope so we did not go in that vortex to be put in the wrong place. Your right."   
  
"Do you know what we got to do right?"   
  
"Yes I do."   
  
"And you know what will happen if we don't do it right?"   
  
"Yes but what's with the 20/20 Sol?"   
  
"I don't want to see any one I know get killed by that green son of a bitch."   
  
"I know how you feel."   
  
"Ky you got that black materia shit?"  
  
"Ya what do we do with this any way?"   
  
"We have to put it in a masamune at the bottom of the crater." "He said we'll know it when we see it. It's in the center of a big green pool of water."   
  
"Let's go we got 24 hours to get this done then we can go back to guilty earth."  
  
" Do you even think he'll let us come back? I know I don't."   
  
" I don't know man I don't know way where almost there."  
  
As they head down the path Ky looks back to see a monster. A huge red dragon.   
  
"Sol."   
  
"what?"  
  
"Look."   
  
"At what? We have to go."   
  
"Man your going to want to see this."  
  
Sol turns and sees the dragon.   
  
"What the fuck is that." Sol starts to run. He yells to Ky. "rrrrrrrruuuuuunnnnnn. Run moron run your ass off."   
  
"I'm right behind you Sol. Sol? Sol?"   
  
Ky turns to look at Sol but he was already running.   
  
"Sol hold on."   
  
The red dragon starts to run after Sol and Ky. As they run though the crater they come up to a dead end.   
  
Ky says to Sol. "Man were dead. Sol were going to die."   
  
"Get off my leg and stand up you fool. We got to kill that thing."   
  
"Did you see that thing?"   
  
"It's here."   
  
As the dragon comes up to the two men Sol takes to the air as Ky swings his sword  
  
hitting the dragon dead in the face then Sol comes down and cuts right in to its back with his blade but the dragon did not die and it throws Sol off of its back and into a wall Sol is out cold.   
  
"Sol? Get up man. Come on dude get up."   
  
The dragon spits out fire at Ky. Ky jumps out of the way in time but the end of his long white coat is on fire. As he was putting the fire out the dragon jumps on top of him and is about to go for the kill. Ky is now fighting for his life. He is holding the dragons head but he's growing weak. But then the dragon's head falls off and it dies.   
  
"Ky are you ok?"   
  
"I think so. I know I need to put on some new boxers but that's all. What took you so long? Do you know I was almost killed?"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Sorry is that all you're going to say?"   
  
"Your coat."   
  
"My coat?"   
  
"It's on fire."   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."   
  
"Hey look."   
  
"What?"   
  
"KY it's the Masamune. Let's get this over with."   
  
"Good idea."   
  
Sol and Ky go down to the Masamune and put the black materia in one of the slots on the sword.   
  
"Look Sol we came all this way for this just to put a little black rock in a sword. I can do this at home without the big red dragon spitting fire at me."   
  
Just then the ground starts to shake and columns of Light came out of the sword and goes around them when the light clears up they see a man float down to the ground holding the masamune. The man has long silver hair and is dressed in all black.   
  
" Who the hell is that Ky?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
The man lifted he's head and says:" Why did you wake me?"   
  
"Is he talking to us?"   
  
"Ky you're a dumb ass. You know he's talking to us."   
  
"Why am I back?"   
  
"Sir my name is Sol-badguy and this is Ky."   
  
"I did not ask your name. Now why did you bring me back tell me or die."   
  
"O.K. Some guy named Ganondorf came to guilty earth and killed so many people and the only way to stop him is by coming here and getting you to come back to guilty earth so he can speak with you that's all we know. We don't even know where he came from. All he told us was to come and get you or every one we know will die and he has the power to do so that's why were here."   
  
"You fools you don't know what you did. My name is Sephiroth."   
  
"Sephiroth Sol I know him from some where but where? He was the head of the soldier army on Geia 7 and he was the guy who killed over 10,000 people when he went nuts. He even attacked Geia it self."   
  
As he was done talking Sephiroth came up and put his sword in KY's back . Sol seen what happen and took out his sword and him and Sephiroth start to go at it .Sol got the upper hand and cuts Sephiroth's arm. Sephiroth and Sol's swords cling to together and sparks fly. Sephiroth hits Sol with the bottom of his sword and he falls to the floor. Sephiroth sees him hit the floor hard and casts flare at Sol. The crater fills with fire and light and Sol is out cold and Sephiroth is no where to be seen. Sol wakes up to see Ky on his back with blood all over the place. He goes over to him to see if he is alive but he was too late. Sol let's go of his sword and it clings as it hit the floor then he looks up to the sky and says:  
  
"Sephiroth this is not over not by a long shot."   
  
  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. New Power

Chapter 2  
  
New Power   
  
  
  
Earth. Hillside Jersey. A little town out in the middele of nowhere.   
  
"Randy wake up. Get up."  
  
"I'm up I'm up what do you went?"   
  
"Its 4:30P.M. the meteors are going to pass by earth to night. Are we going to see it?"   
  
"O.K. we can go down to the park."  
  
"The one by the liquor store."  
  
"That's the one." 4 hours later.   
  
"Time to go Adele get the kids Jason lets go." They all go down to the park.   
  
"Look Randy the kids love it."   
  
"I know. Adele do you like it?"  
  
  
  
"It's ok."   
  
"I'm going to the store for a beer you want one?"   
  
"Sure hun."   
  
1 hour later.   
  
"Jay have you seen Randy?"  
  
"No. Did he say were he was going?"   
  
"To go get us some beer."   
  
"I'll go get him. You stay with the kids. Randy there you are. We were looking for you. What happen?"   
  
"Long line."  
  
"Let's go back."   
  
As the two guys walk back to the park a meteor hit a store they were by.   
  
"Shit jay you ok?"   
  
"Damn my head is killing me."   
  
"You ok?"   
  
"Yeah. The meteors there hitting every were."   
  
"What the fuck is going on Randy?"   
  
"I don't know Jay."   
  
As the two got up every thing want black.   
  
"Randy were are you."   
  
He didn't hear any one.   
  
"Jay, Adele were are you guys."   
  
Not a sound.   
  
"Randy face me now and your wish for power will come alive."   
  
"What are you?"   
  
"I'm a demon / angel. I come to give you my power. Soon all evil will be alive and all of the hero's of destinie will come together and fight a war that we need to win that is why I'm giving you the power to fight evil. You and all the hero's of destinie must win."   
  
"What is your name" Randy asks?   
  
"My name is Griffon."  
  
And with that Randy is hit with a bolt of magic and now he has the power of a 100 man and the ability to use all black and white magic. After that Griffon was gone. Randy looks him self over to see he's dressed in all black from head to toe. He has a trident on his back and a crystal sword in his hand. On his arms he has two bangles one with a summon materia the name on it is Bahamut Zero. Now on to Jason.   
  
" Jason are you not?"   
  
"Yes. What do you went with me?"   
  
"My name is Guardian I'm a demon/angel from the ancients and I'm here to gave you power."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"To help."  
  
" Help? Help what?"   
  
"To help fight a war with evil. A war to live life as we see fit."  
  
" I'm living life dude it may not be that good now but something will happen soon. I hope. Anyway what do I have to do to get this power?"  
  
" Let me merge with you and all of the power I have will be yours."   
  
"This merge will it be for good."  
  
"Yes. When we merge we will become one and there is no way to undo it."   
  
"OK tell me why it's a good idea to go with it."  
  
"We need you and your brother to help do this and if not we may all die. So I ask you the ancients ask you for your help."  
  
"Did Randy go for it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then let's go."  
  
So Jason and Guardian merge to become one. Light comes from below Jason and covers him when the light is gone Jason looks at him self and sees he don't look the same he dressed in   
  
all black. He has a diamond bangle on his lift arm with a master magic and master summon materia. On the right hand he has a ziedrich that can 1/2 all black magic. On his back he his a Buster sword.  
  
"Guardian I can feel your power."  
  
" I know. You now have all the power I have and you can turn in to me if things get bad. Now go there will be a column of light. You and your brother must step in to it then you will be able to go to Geia 7."  
  
All the darkness is gone and now they can see the light.   
  
"Randy is that you?"   
  
"Jay. Wow did they give you the power to?"   
  
"Yes we have to go some where named Geia 7 and help."   
  
"Griffon says we have to go."  
  
" So did Guardian."   
  
"The ancients say we can be a big help over there."  
  
"Look the light."   
  
"What about Adele and the kids. Griffon tell me what will happen to them?"   
  
"When this is all done Randy they will not know any thing and there lives will go on like you never went any where."   
  
"Come on Randy before it goes away."   
  
Randy looks back at his life one last time and says: " I love all of you and I will be back."  
  
So they step in to the light and the were gone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Geia7 a world that was full of darkness now a world of peace full of green lands that can be seen for miles and blue waters deeper then any one can imegene.  
  
The two of them land on Geia 7 in front of a bar called Tifa's 7th heaven.   
  
"This is Geia 7."   
  
"Look Randy a bar lets go in."   
  
"Jason."  
  
"Yes Guardian."  
  
" Look for a man by the name of Cloud."   
  
"OK. Let's go in."   
  
"Jay hold on we can't use are names so lets make new ones."   
  
"OK I'll be Darkness."  
  
"Good name Jay. I'll be Draven."   
  
"Nice. Let's go."  
  
They head in to the bar and go to a girl behind the bar.   
  
Jay asks: "Do you know any one by the name of Cloud?"  
  
The girl asks: "Why do you need to know?"  
  
Dravin buts in and says: "You don't need to know. Now where is he?"   
  
"He'll be here soon mr.rude. Now go sit down I'll tell him your here."   
  
1 hour later.  
  
A man with a huge sword on his back walks in to the bar with two more people one with a gun for an arm and one that looks like a vampire. They walk to the bar and talk to the girl. The girl points this way and then the shit hit the fan.  
  
" Anyone looking for me?"   
  
"Are you Cloud?"   
  
"Yes and what do you think your doing coming here and yelling at tifa like you did?"   
  
" I needed to know something and she knew what I needed to know."   
  
The vamp took Darkness and tossed him like he was a rag doll right into a wall. Cloud and Draven both took out there swords and go at it. The guy with a gun arm is at the bar having a beer. Draven takes it to Cloud. There are sparks flying eveywhere when Draven and Cloud swords cling together at the same time Darkness gets up and takes out his sword and goes at the vamp and hits him dead on and knocks him out. The guy with the gun arm gets up and goes for Draven. Darkness sees this and casts fire on him at the same time Cloud hit Draven with a bolt spell. Now Cloud jumps up to air and comes down on Darkness with his sword knocks him out. 2 hours after the bar is closed and Darkness and Draven wake up.   
  
"Hey you ok? Darkness looks up and sees tifa. You ok?"  
  
" Yes. Draven you ok?"  
  
" Yes."   
  
Cloud came over to the two of them and says: "I know why your here. I talked to Guardian and Griffon and they told me why your here. So you can relax. They say that the ancients are at war with evil."  
  
A man comes into the bar and falls to the floor tifa runs to the man to see what happened. She asks him his name. The man says: "My name is Sol." Then he passes out.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So this is guilty earth. I think I'll pay a visit to Ganon and see why he woke me up."  
  
As Sephiroth makes his way to Ganon he comes up to a man by the name of Slayer.   
  
"Hey you. You in the black. What are you doing in assassins part of town are you dumb or something?"   
  
" Boy do you know who you are talking to?"   
  
"I don't need to know. Your in our part of guilty earth. U fool. Boys lets get him."   
  
As soon as that was spoken a man jumped on Sephiroth. The mans name is Venom. Sephiroth took Venom by the throat and throws him in to the air and as he was in the air Sephiroth put his hand up to the sky and casts ultima and Venom was ripped apart. All of the Assassins of Nosferatu seen this and ran for there lives. All but Slayer who falls's to the floor. Sephiroth sees this and says: "stopraga" Slayer can't move his body. Sephiroth now stands over Slayer and asked:   
  
"why did you think you can beat me are you not a bigger fool for even trying."  
  
Sephiroth puts his hand on his head and says all for this and Slayer was no more.   
  
"Now to find Ganon."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the bar Sol wakes up to the face of a little ninja by the name of Yuffie.  
  
" He's up."  
  
Cloud and Draven go over to Sol to see how he is.  
  
"Hey how are you doing?"  
  
" I'm ok."   
  
"Where did you come from?"   
  
"guilty earth."  
  
" Guilty earth?"   
  
"Yes. I was sent here by Ganondorf."  
  
" For what?"  
  
"If I did not come here and do as he says he was going to kill every one."   
  
"Ok stay cool were not here to do anything to you man just relax and tell us what you came here to do."  
  
" I can't tell you you'll kill me I know for sure you will."  
  
" No we won't. I'll make sure no one lay's a finger on you."  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Come on we need to know if you want us to help."   
  
"Ok me and Ky we came here to go to the NorthernCrater to bring back a man by the name of Sephiroth."   
  
"Sephiroth!"   
  
"When we woke him he killed Ky and lift me for dead and then I woke up here."   
  
"Sephiroth where is he now?"   
  
"He went to look for Ganon on guilty earth."   
  
"Every body get ready."  
  
" For what Cloud?"   
  
"WAR!"  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Ancients call

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Ancients call   
  
Sephiroth stands on a roof top and yell's: "GANONDORF SHOW YOUR SELF TO ME NOW!"  
  
"Now now Sephiroth is that any way to talk to the man who gave you new life?"   
  
"Ganon why did you wake me? Tell me now!"  
  
"I have big plans for you my boy big plans."   
  
"OH do you. What makes you think I'm going to work for you?"   
  
"This is why you're going to work for me." Ganon holds up his hand and shows Sephiroth that he has the black materia. Sephiroth looks at his sword and the materia was not there.  
  
" If you want to live then I think you will be a good boy."  
  
" GANON! "  
  
" Now now you don't want me to do anything to this now do you .If I do any thing to this then you will die and this time there is no coming back boy."  
  
" What do you want me to do?"  
  
" I need you to go to Xeno 5 for me and bring back someone for me."  
  
" Is that all?"  
  
" For now."  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" A man by the name of Id. Tell him I would like to see him. If he does not want to come bring him by force. Then we can take care of a problem you have with a man named Cloud."   
  
"Cloud?"  
  
" Yes he can be a big problem to you and me."   
  
"Yes he can. I know he can. Him and Avalanche stopped meteor. He fucked up all my plans. I want him dead now!"   
  
"Than go I will let someone go and play with Cloud and his little misfits. Now go Sephiroth go and bring Id to me."  
  
Sephiroth brings his hand out in front of him and a vortex opens up and he goes in to it and is now gone.  
  
"Testament come to me now." Testament appears out of no where.   
  
"Yes Ganon sir." Testament is down on one knee in front of Ganon.  
  
" I need you to go and play with this man for me is that ok?" Ganon shows Testament a photo of Cloud and Avalanche.  
  
" I need you to play with them good DO YOU GOT THAT!"   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
" Then go to geia 7 and show them what you're made of my boy. HAHAAHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!THEY WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIT THEM."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Back on geia 7. Cloud is on the PHS with Cid.   
  
"Cid we need your help."   
  
"Sure kid what is it?"   
  
"We need the highwind."  
  
"Are you out of your FUCKING MIND NO ONE CAN USE THE HIGHWIND BUT ME."   
  
"Then you come with us?"   
  
"Tell me why do you need my help then I will think about it you got that."   
  
"Sephiroth is back."  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"  
  
" Seph-"   
  
" I HEARD YOU BEFORE. What FUCKING ASSHOLE WENT AND DID THIS?"   
  
"Take it easy Cid."   
  
"You take it fucking easy now who did this?"  
  
" Some guy named Ganondorf."   
  
"Ok kid let's kick some ass."   
  
"Come by and get us in two hours."  
  
" See you then."  
  
"Jason."  
  
" Yes Guardian."   
  
"Tell them to go to the Temple of the Ancients. There you and Randy will find a clue to where the vortex materia is. You're going to need this to go to more worlds if you want to find Ganon."   
  
Darkness told them everything.   
  
"When Cid gets here where going back to the Temple of the Ancients."   
  
"There is nothing there anymore you know that Cloud."   
  
"Yes I know Vincent but they told us to go there."  
  
" No they told them to go there not us."  
  
Draven and Darkness look at Vincent who is now backing off after seeing them look at him.   
  
"Look Vincent there apart of all this just like we are we need to work together on this ok."   
  
"Ok I will work with them but if I see anything I don't like or they do anything to one of us I will kill them on the spot do you got that Cloud."   
  
"Yes." Cloud goes outside.   
  
"Cid is here with the Highwind. Darkness and Draven I want you to meet Cid."   
  
"Hi."  
  
" What's up?"  
  
Every one is on the ship and they head off to the Temple.  
  
" Wow this is a big ship you got here Cid."   
  
"She's the biggest one there is and she's fast to. Thanks for saying so Draven I like you already."   
  
As everyone goes to the operations room the highwind is hit by a powerful fire spell. Draven, Cloud, Darkness, and tifa go out on to the deck of the highwind. Cloud can hear Cid getting ready to blow up. They get out side and they see a man all in black with a red sickle in his hand.   
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
" My name is Testament and this is the day all of you stop living."  
  
Draven says: " I don't know who told you that but I got a long life ahead of me man so you can go home if you don't want to get killed for coming on this ship with out a pass."   
  
" Do you think all of you can take me?"   
  
"You know it " Darkness says.   
  
"Then come take me down fools." Cloud tells Tifa to get out of the way. The three of them take out there swords and go for him but none of them can hit him.   
  
"Draven any ideas?"   
  
"None at this time Cloud."  
  
" Darkness how about you?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
Testament hit Cloud into a wall. Now Darkness and Draven are on both sides of Testament. Draven casts slow on him.  
  
" Now we can hit him."  
  
Darkness goes for the kill but misses and Testament throws him in to tifa knocking her off the ship Cloud sees his and yells:   
  
"nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo."  
  
Draven sees her go off the ship and jumps off after her. All the way down all he can say is: "shit why did I do this why did I do this" He gets to tifa and yells: "Griffon help us." As he yells this a light covers them and when it goes away Draven now has two ten foot wings on his back and now him and tifa can fly back to the ship. Cloud and Darkness are now back up and fighting Testament.   
  
Cloud tells Darkness to get out of the way. As Darkness jumps out of the way Cloud hits Testament with the Omnislash hitting him 1,000 times before he disappears just to reappear behind Darkness with his sickle up in the air Cloud yells to Darkness get down. As he gets down Cloud looks over to see Draven and tifa come up. Draven has his trident in his hand. He throws it and hit Testament in the throat. At the same time Cloud casts fire 3 and Testament dies. Draven lands on the ship and put Tifa down. Cloud runs to tifa and hugs her and asks her if she is alright.  
  
" I'm ok Cloud. You can let me go now I'm ok."  
  
" You sure?"   
  
"Yes Cloud I'm alright."  
  
" Thank god. Thank you Draven. Thank you." Cloud kisses tifa as they walk back into the ship.   
  
"Draven."   
  
"Ya Darkness?"  
  
" How did you know you had wings?"   
  
" I didn't."  
  
" But you still jumped off the ship."  
  
" Man I got the job done the girl is ok. I did what I had to do."  
  
" I know Draven. It was cool. How did you get them?"   
  
"Griffon."  
  
" Cool."   
  
"Let's go."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sephiroth steps foot on Xeno to look for Id. He comes up to someone's little home on top of a hill.   
  
"This is a good place to start." As he walks up a man comes out.   
  
"Hello there. How are you doing?"  
  
Sephiroth looks at him and says: " Do you know any one by the name of Id?"   
  
"No I don't. By the way my name is Citan."   
  
"Citan why do you lie to me?"   
  
"I'm not lying my good man." [How did he know?]   
  
"Citan I don't like people who lie to me." Sephiroth hit Citan and he fell to the floor. As he did his wife seen this and runs to help but Sephiroth picks her up and is about to kill her.  
  
" No don't kill her."   
  
"Then tell me what I need to know."  
  
" Ok ok. Look for a man by the name of Fei."  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
" In new Lahan." With that. Sephiroth kills Citan and his wife and now is on his way to new Lahan.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Sol do you know who that was?"  
  
" That was Testament and he's not dead he's was just testing you."   
  
"He has to be dead. With what Draven and Cloud did to him no one can live after that."   
  
" I know Darkness but he's not like you and me he's a gear."  
  
" What's a gear?"   
  
" I don't know. All I know is that they never die. He'll be back I know he will. So be careful."   
  
" Where here." Cid says over the intercom.  
  
" Cloud look. It's back."  
  
" Vincent It's back."   
  
" I can see that."  
  
" The Ancients say we can find a clue about the vortex materia."   
  
"Ok who's going in?"   
  
" I Draven and Vincent will go to the temple." Cloud says.   
  
" Ok but be careful down there."  
  
" We will be Darkness."   
  
So they go to the temple. And as they step in side the door locks behind them no one can get in or out. As they make there way around the temple they come up to a Vlakorados. Cloud and Draven go after it and hit it with here swords monster hit Draven making him fly across the room. Vincent is shooting at it with his Winchester hitting it in the head with every bullet he fires. Cloud backs up as the Vlakorados hit him with its claws. He hit it with cross-slash and the Vlakorados goes down to one knee. Draven gets up and jumps to the air and comes down and cut his head off. The monster is now dead.   
  
"Good job guys that thing was bad."   
  
" I haven't seen one of them in a long time."   
  
"Draven."  
  
" Yes Griffon."  
  
" There is an ancient in the temple. Find her and she will give you the clue."  
  
" Ok Griffon I get you. Guys we need to find the ancient in this temple to get the clue."   
  
" Draven the ancient is going to look like some one from Cloud's past so he will know who it is."  
  
" Cloud Griffon says the ancient is going to look like someone from your past."  
  
" My past?"  
  
" I don't know it's the way it is man. Let's go we don't have a lot of time let's get this over with."  
  
They came to the last room in the temple and there is a woman standing in the room by a glowing rock she turns around and Cloud fall's to the floor after seeing her.  
  
" Cloud what's wrong?"  
  
" It- It's Aeris. Vincent its Aeris."  
  
" My god it is."   
  
She walks over to Cloud and put's out her hand. Cloud takes it and the room goes black. All he can see is her.  
  
" Aeris why did you go."  
  
" I had to Cloud it was my time and my destiny to wish holy to earth."  
  
" No no it was not your time you were to-"  
  
" Cloud I know how you fell. But don't let it eat you up inside forever Cloud it will kill you in time I don't want to see you die Cloud not now."   
  
"But I loved you."  
  
" I know Cloud and I love you and always will."   
  
Then Aeris disappears and every thing want back to the way it was.  
  
" Aeris where did she go."  
  
" I don't know. But she let us have this." Draven shows Cloud the materia.  
  
" Let's go then."  
  
" Cloud are you alright?"  
  
" I'll be ok."  
  
As they start to head out they see a huge dragon flying at the top of the temple it sees the three men and goes after them. They all jump out of the way right in time to see it hit the wall and knock it down. The dragon gets up and hit Vincent making him drop his gun then throws him across the room in to the wall and knocks him out cold. Cloud and Draven have to take the dragon on alone. The dragon spits fire and set the room on fire. Cloud hit the dragon with the omnislash and it fall's to the ground. Draven jumps up in to the air and starts to come down head first with his arms above his head and a pair of claws come out of his hands and he stabs the dragon's head killing it off. Now they start to head back to the ship Draven has Vincent over his shoulder and they walk out just in time to see the ship being attacked.   
  
Darkness Sol and Cid are fighting Testament.   
  
"Sol what the fuck is he doing alive."  
  
" I told you Cid. Gears are hard to kill."   
  
Cid casts slow on him so they can hit him. Testament drops Darkness and is about to kill him but Sol took Testament and tossed him into a wall making him drop his weapon but he hit Cid and Sol with bolt 3 knocking them in to a wall they did not get up. Darkness sees this and gets up and goes after Testament but he sees Darkness coming for him and knocks him down. Darkness try's to get up but Testament hit him and Darkness falls back down  
  
Darkness says : "Guardian help me."  
  
" Use my power Darkness use it now."  
  
Darkness gets lifted up into the air and light covers him. When he reappears there's an 8 foot demon in his place. Cid and Sol see this and they both say:   
  
" What the fuck is that."At the same time Cids cigarette falls from his mouth on to the ground. Guardian takes Testament by the throat and ripped his head off and throws his body off the ship. Guardian turns back to Darkness who is looking at his hands. Cid and Sol looks at Darkness with there mouths open.  
  
Darkness says: " Now he's dead " and then goes back inside. They lower the ship to get Cloud Draven and Vincent.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth's now at Lahan he walks to the center of town and sees a man looking at him. Sephiroth goes up to the man and asks him do you know a man by the name of Fei?   
  
" What if I do?"  
  
" Then if you don't tell me I will kill you."  
  
"Hahahahaaa. You think you can kill me?"   
  
Sephiroth takes out his sword and cut the mans head off. All the people in the town start to run. Sephiroth yells: "FEI SHOW YOUR SELF NOW!" A man named Bart comes running over to Sephiroth and says.:  
  
" What are you doing? Why did you kill him? Are you nuts?"  
  
Sephiroth put out his hand and a ball of fire hit Bart and made him fly though a store window. Fei comes running down and tells Sephiroth to stop.  
  
"Are you Fei?"  
  
" Yes. Now what do you want with me?"   
  
"You know where Id is don't you."  
  
" Id! What do you want with him?"  
  
"I asked you do you know him!"   
  
"Id is locked away."  
  
" Where?"  
  
" In here."  
  
" In your head?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Then let him out."   
  
"No."   
  
Sephiroth hit Fei and made him fly across the road.   
  
" I want him out now."  
  
" No I can't do that."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
  
  
" He'll kill every one."  
  
" I need to talk to him."  
  
Sephiroth hit Fei with bolt 3.  
  
" Now let him out."  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fei falls out and Id now shows him self.  
  
" You want to see me?"  
  
Id hit Sephiroth right in to a store and it falls on top of him.   
  
Id says.: "That was easy he was nothing." Id turns his back on Sephiroth and try's to fly away but he looks back to see Sephiroth up. Id runs and jumps at him but Sephiroth says: sleep and Id fall's to the ground. A vortex opens up and Sephiroth throws Id into it and goes in his self.   
  
"Ganon I have him."  
  
" Good boy. Did he try to kill you?"  
  
" Yes. Did you take care of Cloud?"   
  
"Testament did not kill him. It seems that Cloud his some new misfits on his side. Anyway I have something I want you to do for me."   
  
Ganon turns and looks up to the sky and says: "soon not even the ancients will stop me." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA.   
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Ganodorf's Power

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Ganondorf's power  
  
Ganondorf is watching a scene in a hologram.   
  
"Sephiroth come here."  
  
" Yes Ganon?"  
  
" Look its Cloud."  
  
" I can see that."  
  
" With this we can see what there up to."  
  
" What do you want me to do Ganon?"  
  
" Sephiroth I need you to go and get me a ship."  
  
" A ship?"  
  
" That is what I said."  
  
" Where am I going to get you a ship?"  
  
" Arcadia and I need a big one get a Valuan battleship. You're going to have to force your way into the Valuan Empire to get one but I think you can do it."  
  
" How do you think I'm going to get passed all that? I have to fight an empire a god damn empire and I don't have all my power you fool."  
  
Ganon holds up the black materia and hit it with a bolt 2 spell and Sephiroth falls to the ground in pain.  
  
" Now are you going to get it or am I going to have to kill you?"  
  
" All right I'll do it just stop."  
  
" Then go now and if you don't come back with my ship you know what is going to happen."  
  
Sephiroth gets up." I'll be back with your ship."  
  
" Good boy now go."  
  
Sephiroth opens a vortex and goes in to it and now is gone.   
  
" Id wake up Id."   
  
"Where am I."  
  
" Id I have not seen you in years."  
  
" Ganon is that you."  
  
" Yes my boy it is."  
  
" Good to see you."  
  
" Good to see you Id."  
  
" It's time."  
  
" Not yet but soon. We have to kill some misfits then we can start."  
  
" Who are they?"  
  
" Cloud and his misfits."  
  
" Show me."  
  
" Come this way."  
  
They go to the hologram and Ganon shows Id who Cloud is.  
  
" That him?"  
  
" Yes but I want you to take out this one for me."  
  
Ganon shows him a hologram of Darkness.   
  
"Why him?"  
  
" If we take him out we take his brother out as will."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Look they work together if we take one out it will be a piece of cake to take the last one out."  
  
" Ok where do I do it?"  
  
" Midger on Geia 7."  
  
" Ok when do I go?"  
  
" Soon very soon." Ganon looks at a hologram of Darkness and says:" very soon."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud and Draven are in the cargo bay of the highwind.  
  
"Draven lets go for it."  
  
" Ok you're on." Cloud and Draven take out there swords.  
  
" You first Cloud."  
  
" Here I come." Cloud runs at Draven and jumps in to the air.   
  
" You're not getting that off Cloud." Draven jumps to the air and there swords hit.  
  
" Good one Draven." Cloud swings his sword at Draven's feet but he jumps over it and hit Cloud in the head with the flat side of his sword.  
  
" Got you."  
  
" Not so fast." Cloud casts an ice 1 spell and hit Draven.   
  
" Man that's cold." Draven casts bolt 1 and Cloud jumps out of the way.  
  
" Can't hit me."   
  
Cloud runs at Draven and swings his sword but Draven ducks under it and comes up behind Cloud and hit him in the back knocking him down.  
  
" Done yet."  
  
" No way." Draven came running for Cloud but Cloud jumps over him and hit him in the back of the head.  
  
" Nice move."  
  
" Think you." Cloud goes for Draven but Draven knocks him down with a foot to the face. Cloud falls to the ground and Draven put his sword to his face.  
  
" Now where done." Draven put his hand out and Cloud takes it and helps Cloud up.  
  
"Good job Cloud."  
  
" You're not bad you're self."  
  
Tifa walks into the room.  
  
" Hey guys."   
  
" Hi tifa" Draven said. Cloud goes up to her and kisses her.   
  
"Get a room you two."  
  
" Your just mad no one is here to kiss you" tifa said.  
  
" I got someone at home."  
  
" What's her name" Cloud asks?  
  
" Adele."  
  
" That's a nice name" Tifa said.  
  
" Do you love her?"  
  
" Yes I do. I love her a lot."  
  
" Good for you" Cloud said.  
  
Out side on the deck of the highwind.   
  
" Darkness."  
  
" Guardian is that you?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" You don't sound good are you ok?"  
  
" Yes I need you to go to midger there is some thing there you need to see."  
  
" Let me get everyone."  
  
" No you have to go alone."  
  
" Alone why?"  
  
" The Ancients tell me this. I don't know any more."  
  
" I'll get going. Just let me tell the guys."  
  
" No one can know where your going or the Ancients are going to take your power away."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You have to get there soon or it will not be there."  
  
A vortex opens up in front of Darkness.  
  
" What is this?"  
  
" A fast way to get you there now get in."  
  
Darkness goes into the vortex and is now gone. Draven walks out to the deck of the highwind.   
  
"Darkness are you out here? Darkness?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth comes out of the vortex.  
  
" Ganon I hope Cloud kills your ass."  
  
Sephiroth walks up to a man.   
  
"Sir where I'm I?"  
  
" You're in the Valuan Empire sir."  
  
" Where can I get to the docks?"  
  
" The docks are down that way."  
  
Sephiroth runs down the path the man told him. Sephiroth comes to a corner and uses sense to see if there are any soldiers around.   
  
" Damn 32 of them let me see how I'm going to do this."  
  
Sephiroth looks at his summon materia and said: " this will work" and put it in his armor. Sephiroth sees one of the soldiers and runs up behind him and cut his head off. All the soldiers see this and come running for Sephiroth. He put his right hand to the air and a red light shots out and the dark clouds disappear. The soldiers see this and look up to see what happen. One of them points to the sky and says:" look what is that?" 13 knights start to come down and all the soldiers start to run. The knights stop behind Sephiroth. He points his hand at the soldiers and the knights go after them. One of them gets to Sephiroth.   
  
"Put your hands up now."  
  
Sephiroth turns to look at him.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?"  
  
" Put your hands up now or die."  
  
Sephiroth sees one of the Knights coming behind the soldier.  
  
" I'll put my hands up if you die."  
  
" What?"  
  
Sephiroth points. The soldier turns and sees the knight coming for him and starts to run.  
  
" Where are you going" Sephiroth said?   
  
The 13 knights kill all the soldiers.  
  
" I have not had this much fun in a long time."  
  
" Lord Galcian some one killed all 32 soldiers it the docks."  
  
" What? How did he get in?"  
  
" We don't know. No one knows. He just came in and killed every one."  
  
" I'll go down and see if I can get to this man and make him pay."  
  
Galcian goes down to the docks and sees 32 dead bodies on the ground.  
  
" How can one man do all this? I'll kill him."  
  
Sephiroth gets spotted by a light and a Valhan gunship is now in front of him.   
  
"Stop where you are or we will open fire!"  
  
Sephiroth looks up at it and keeps walking.   
  
" I said stop now."  
  
Sephiroth points his hand to the sky and a black light comes out of it and disappears. A black dragon comes out of the sky and hit the gunship. The gunship starts to fire at it but the dragon gets out of the way and hit the ship and blows it up.  
  
" There he is. Get him." Galcian points at Sephiroth.  
  
" You're going to die."   
  
Sephiroth runs down the dock and sees a huge war ship.   
  
"That's the one I think I'll take."  
  
Sephiroth runs and jumps on to the ship. Galcian did the same.   
  
"There is no where to run now."  
  
Sephiroth turns and looks it Galcian who has his sword in his hand.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Your head you monster."  
  
" Then try to take it."  
  
Galcian runs at Sephiroth and try's to hit him but he gets out of the way.   
  
"You're to slow old man."  
  
" I show you."  
  
Galcian points his hand at Sephiroth and a yellow blot hit him.  
  
" What are you doing? Did you think that was going to stop me?"  
  
" I hit you with my blot spell and it did not do any thing. What are you?"  
  
" Death."  
  
Sephiroth takes out his 6 foot masamune.  
  
" No one can use a sword like that."  
  
" I can."  
  
Galcian and Sephiroth start to fight. Sephiroth's sword hit Galician's arm and cut it open blood spills out and he goes down holding it. Sephiroth swings his sword to take his head off but Galcian blocks him. Sephiroth falls back and Galcian stabs him in the gut he falls to the ground.  
  
" Now you die demon."  
  
Galcian goes for Sephiroth but he disappears.   
  
"Where did you go? Show you're self."  
  
Sephiroth reappears behind him and a red light is coming out of his hand. Galcian turns around and falls to the ground. Sephiroth casts flare and kills Galcian.  
  
" Ganon I got your ship."  
  
A huge black vortex opens and Sephiroth and the ship go into it.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness steps out of the vortex and is now at midger.  
  
" Guardian why am I here?"  
  
" You'll soon see. Go in there."  
  
" Ok."  
  
" Guardian you don't sound too good. Guardian?"  
  
A barrier of light covers a huge part of land and Darkness.  
  
" Guardian what is this?"  
  
" Guardian is not here right boy."  
  
" Who is this?"  
  
" Why my boy it is me Ganon I'm in your head boy but I got a friend for you to play with. Oh and one more thing he don't like it when people run. Hope you have fun I know he will He even got a toy for you to play with hope you like."  
  
Darkness hears something loud and looks over where it's at.   
  
"SHIT."  
  
A big red gear comes out from behind a wall with I d sitting on top.   
  
" What do you think? This is Weltall my gear. Its 25 feet tall and it can move at the speed of light do you want to see?"  
  
" Why me? Can't I ever get some time off?"  
  
" Here I come."  
  
Id jumps into his gear and starts to go after Darkness. Id hit Darkness with the hand of weltall and goes flying into one of the old reactors.   
  
"Damn it." Darkness gets up and casts blot 3 nothing happen.   
  
" Did you try to cast? You're in a m-barrier you can't even talk to Guardian."  
  
" Great now how am I going to fight back."  
  
Id takes a swing at Darkness and hit him making him slam into the ground.  
  
" Come on big hero get up. I want to see you fight like a man."  
  
Id gets out of his gear and picks Darkness up.  
  
" Fight now."  
  
He throws Darkness into a wall. Id picks Darkness's head up and says: " fight back fool."   
  
Darkness spits blood in his face and says: " I hope you go to hell." Id hit Darkness with a pipe he found on the ground and made him fly into an old car. As Id walks over to Darkness he sees a ship fire at him.   
  
"You."  
  
" Id come back now."  
  
" I can kill him."  
  
" No come back now."   
  
Id picks up Darkness head and says.: " This is your lucky day kid but I'll be back for you" and Id slams Darkness's head into the old car that he was on. Darkness sees the highwind land and Cloud and Draven come running over to Darkness. Darkness says.:   
  
"What took you guys so long" and passes out.  
  
Ganon, Sephiroth and Id are on the bridge there ship.   
  
" I have a powerful ship and now to get my army."  
  
Sephiroth gives Ganon a cold look and walks off the bridge and says to him self " I'll get you for this Ganon I will and when that day comes you'll do as I say."  
  
Id looks back at Sephiroth and smiles.   
  
"Soon I will be the god of all lands and no one can get in my way not even the Ancients can stop me now."  
  
A vortex opens up and the ship goes in and they are no longer on Guilty earth.  
  
" Soon very soon."   
  
End of chapter 4 


	5. Hero of Time

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The Hero of time  
  
Sephiroth is out side on the deck of Ganon's war ship.  
  
" I will come and get you soon and when I do you kill him and get me what I want do you got that."  
  
" Yes I will see you soon."  
  
Ganon comes out." Sephiroth we need to talk."  
  
" What do you want Ganon?"  
  
" I want to give you some time off if you want it."  
  
" Why are you doing this what do you want from me?"  
  
" I just need you to help me get two things from my home land."  
  
" What?"  
  
" The last piece's of my triforce."  
  
" I know what that is and if I'm right the hero of time put you a way for 100 years."  
  
" DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THAT EVER DO YOU GOT THAT BOY! "  
  
"HAHAHAHA Ganon do you think you're going to get away with all of this? You're not. Not with Cloud and his friends out there."  
  
" You know Sephiroth you're right we got this ship lets use it."  
  
Ganon goes back in side. Sephiroth put his hand on his head and says.:  
  
" Cloud this is Sephiroth Ganon is up to something big and he's coming for you now he has a ship that can knock you'ers out of the sky so get the last piece of vortex materia it's in the Gi cave in Cosmo Canyon and do it fast where on geia 7 now and he's looking for you go now." Sephiroth says: " I hope he does this so I can see Ganon die."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
" Cloud what's wrong?"  
  
" Tifa I just heard Sephiroth he was in my head."  
  
" What? Are you joking around with me?"  
  
" No he was there and he told me that Ganon is on Geia and he's looking for us. He said that the last piece of vortex materia is in the Gi cave at Cosmo Canyon."  
  
" Then let's go."  
  
" Let's talk to Griffon."  
  
Cloud walks up to Draven." We need you to talk to Griffon for for us Draven."  
  
" Sure I can do that. What do you need me to say?"  
  
" Ask him where the last piece of vortex materia is?"  
  
" Griffon did you get that?"  
  
" Yes and it is in the Gi cave at Cosmo Canyon."  
  
" At the Gi cave."  
  
" Sephiroth was right."  
  
" When did you talk to him Cloud?" Said Draven.  
  
  
  
" I did not talk to him he talked to me he was in my head and he said Ganon is here on Geia 7."  
  
" Why would he tell you that?"  
  
" I don't know. Let's go to the bridge and tell every one."  
  
" Ok guys Ganon is on geia and he's coming for us we have to lay low and get the vortex materia before anyone else."  
  
" What the fuck. How did he get here so fast?"  
  
" I don't know Cid."  
  
" Well if he come's here I'm going to put my gun up ass and blow him a way along with that Sephiroth."  
  
" Barret, Sephiroth is the one who told me."  
  
Barret, Cid and Yuffie all say:" WHAT!"  
  
" That's right he did."  
  
A hologram of Sephiroth appears on the bridge and every one steps back.  
  
" Cloud I need you to do something for me when you get the materia."  
  
" Sephiroth why are you doing this Ganon got you back."  
  
" I know he did but I did not want to come back Cloud. When all of you killed me you put me in the promise land I did not want to come back I was happy and I thank you for that."  
  
" Why don't you leave?"  
  
" I cant he has the black materia if he does anything to it I die."  
  
" So that is why you need are help" Draven said." You're friend almost killed my brother."  
  
" I did not have anything to do with that."  
  
" If we get the last piece of vortex materia what do you need me to do?"  
  
" First you have to power the two pieces up."  
  
" How do we do that?"  
  
" Go to Mt.Corel and put them into the Mako Reactor then they well power up. Then I need you to go to a land named Hyrule and look for a girl named Zelda and a man named Link. Link is the man who killed Ganon 100 years ago."  
  
" He should be dead."  
  
" He's alive he looks like he's 18. Ganon wants me to kill him but if he's not there I can't do it and you and him can kill Ganon then every thing can go back to the way it was."  
  
" Ok we'll do it Cloud said. Right everyone."  
  
" Hell yah we'll go and do it" Barret said.  
  
" Cid head to Cosmo Canyon. "  
  
" I'm sorry for what I did in the past."  
  
" Sephiroth it's all in the past."  
  
" Thank you Cloud but the next time we meet we will not be friends."  
  
" I know."  
  
They start to head to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Draven walks in to Darkness's room.  
  
" How are you feeling?"  
  
" I feel Like shit man."  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
" Sephiroth told us where to get the last piece of vortex materia."  
  
" He did I knew he did not like Ganon Right Sol."  
  
" Yes you did but I want to see both of them dead you know."  
  
" I would like to kill the Id fucker he beat the shit out of me I can't even move I have to stay in bed will you guys go out and save Geia this sucks big time."  
  
" I know how you feel Sephiroth did to me what Id did to you."  
  
" That's right let's kill them both."  
  
" I don't know Darkness."  
  
" Anyway if you see Id bring his head to me."  
  
" I'll see about that."  
  
" I know you can do it Draven."  
  
" Ok I'll try."  
  
" I'll see you later."  
  
" See ya Draven."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Let's go see Red XIII."  
  
"Ok Cloud lets go Sol."  
  
" I'm right behind you."  
  
Cloud, Draven and Sol go down to Cosmo.  
  
" It's a big rock."  
  
" I know Sol but it's nice."  
  
" Come on guys we have to see Red." Cloud said.  
  
They go up to Red's room.   
  
" Hi Cloud I heard what's going on."  
  
" Then you know way where here?"  
  
" Yes and who are they?"  
  
" This is Draven."  
  
" Hi."  
  
" And this is Sol."  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" Let's get moving I know where it is."  
  
They head down to the Gi cave.   
  
"This is under all that."  
  
" You're right Sol it is and a huge war took place down here 100 years ago."  
  
" Red how long have you been here?"  
  
" All my life I went out to fight Sephiroth with Cloud but that's it."  
  
" So you have been out of Cosmo just one time."  
  
" That is right Draven."  
  
" This way guys."  
  
" Ok Cloud."  
  
" There it is."  
  
Cloud goes up and takes the materia and when he did a huge Materia Keeper came out of no where and hit Cloud making him fly across the room.  
  
" Shit where did that come from Cloud are you ok?"  
  
" Yes Draven watch out."  
  
Draven jumps over the monster Red hit it with his blood fang. Sol hit it from behind but the monster swings around and hit Sol. Draven jumps on it's back and stabs it with his sword then he jumps on to it's face stabs it in the head with his claws then he jumps off. Cloud gets up and casts flare killing the monster.   
  
"Wow do you guys do this all the time" said Sol.  
  
All three of them at the same time say." Yes."  
  
" Ok let's get back."  
  
They get back up to Cosmo.  
  
" Red why don't you come with us?"  
  
" I will stay here and watch over everyone here."  
  
" Ok Red then I will see you later."  
  
" See ya Red."  
  
" Take care Red."  
  
With that they head back to highwind.   
  
"Cid."  
  
" Yes Cloud?"  
  
" Take us to Mt.Corel."  
  
" On are way."  
  
" Now we can go power the two pieces up then we can go to new worlds right Cloud?"  
  
" That's right Draven."  
  
" Then we can get this Link and Zelda."  
  
" We got some time before we get there so take it easy."  
  
Darkness walks in to the room.  
  
" What are you doing up Darkness?"  
  
" Nice to see you to Tifa."  
  
  
  
"She's right you know."  
  
" Yes Draven I did not want to lie down anymore."  
  
" Darkness take it easy ok."  
  
" Ok Cloud."  
  
" You did just get you're ass handed to you you know."  
  
" Yes I know Cloud."  
  
" I just want to see where we are going that's all."  
  
" Where going to Mt. Corel to power up the vortex materia. So why don't you go back to bed so you can heal."  
  
" Ya you're right I'll see you guys later." ( thay think I can't handle my self they think I'm a fucking baby that has to stay in bad this sucks)  
  
  
  
"Where here."  
  
" Lest go down Draven."  
  
" Right behind you Cloud."  
  
They go down and power up the materia.  
  
" Cloud you ready?"  
  
" On three."  
  
" One"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three."  
  
They put the materia in the reactor and a loud boom can be herd.   
  
" Look Draven it worked there glowing. Now we can go get those kids. Let's get back to the ship."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth is out on the deck of Ganon's ship.  
  
" Look kid am not coming for you but a man named Cloud is do as he says and you will be ok. I will talk more later."  
  
Sephiroth walks on to the bridge.  
  
" Ganon when do you need me to get the next person."  
  
" I did that my self and you will never guess who it is. I got a mind spell on him he'll be good to us."  
  
" Ganon look."  
  
" Yes Id."  
  
" It's them."  
  
" Good timing now we can use my ship for some fun."  
  
" Shit" Sephiroth walks out of the room." What can I do he'll kill them. Cloud I hope you can fight this."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Cloud get up here now."  
  
Cloud runs to the bridge." What's up Cid?"  
  
" Look its Ganon."  
  
" Shit does the highwind have any weapons?"  
  
" No we don't. We can't get a way that thing is to fast."  
  
" Incoming"  
  
The side of the highwind was hit badly.  
  
" One more of them and where done for."  
  
" Draven go to Hyrule and get that kid now."  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" Just go we'll be ok."  
  
" Be safe."   
  
Cloud opens a vortex to Hyrule and Draven goes in. Darkness get's up and grabs he's sword and materia and runs to the bridge.   
  
"Darkness you're here" Sol says.   
  
Darkness walks up to Sol stabs him in the heart killing him.  
  
Cloud said:" what are you doing."  
  
Darkness hit tifa with an ice 3 spell. Cloud jump at Darkness but he sees him and hit him with a bolt spell then he uses fire all and knocks every one out. A vortex opens and Darkness goes in. the highwind is hit and start's to go down.  
  
" Everyone get in her now." Cloud opens a vortex.  
  
" I'm not going she's going down and so am I."  
  
"Cid you dumb ass get in now."  
  
" No Cloud you don't know how it feel's."  
  
"You asshole."  
  
Cloud hit Cid with a sleep spell and he gets Cid into the vortex.   
  
"Ganon well get you for this you'er going to die god damn it."  
  
Cloud goes into the vortex and there gone.  
  
A vortex open on Ganon's ship and Darkness comes out.  
  
" Welcome home my boy welcome home."  
  
" Draven is looking for the Hero of Time and is now in Hyrule."  
  
" We we'll get him. In do time he will have his and then no one will stand in my way. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. The Three Power's

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The Three Powers  
  
Ganon and Darkness are looking at a hologram of Link and Zelda.  
  
" Darkness there at the temple of time."  
  
" Do you want me to go there?"  
  
" Yes and when you get there you know you will meet you're brother."  
  
"Yes I know and when I do I think I can get him to come with us."  
  
"What if he doesn't want to. What do you do then?"  
  
"Then he has seen his last sun rise."  
  
"Good boy I will put you right out side of the temple of time then you can get Zelda for me."  
  
"What about the Hero of Time what do I do about him?"  
  
" Kill him and bring back his tri force and his head."  
  
"Ganon before I go I want you to know that I think Sephiroth is up to something I don't know what but I know he is."  
  
"Yes I think so to but let's see if he does anything first then we can take care of it."  
  
"Ok Ganon then I will be on my way."  
  
"Good boy now go."  
  
Ganon opens a vortex to Hyrule and Darkness goes in.  
  
"Sephiroth come in here I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What do you want Ganon?"  
  
"I want you to go get me my army."  
  
"Where am I going to go now?"  
  
"You're going to Nosgoth there you will meet Kian. Kian is the commander of the vampire army he will be ready when you get there."  
  
"A vampire army you know some fucked up people Ganon."  
  
"When you get there bring them back to me I will be at Midger. I think you know where that is."  
  
"Are we done?"  
  
"Yes yes be on you're way."  
  
Sephiroth opens a vortex to Nosgoth and steps in.  
  
"What do you want me to do Ganon?"  
  
" Id you can go down and see if any of them are a live after what I did to there ship I don't think you can find anyone but go see any way."  
  
"Yes Ganon sir."  
  
Id gets into his gear and goes down to the highwind.  
  
"Ganon."  
  
"Yes Id."  
  
" No one is here there all gone."  
  
" What did you say."  
  
" There not here."  
  
" How can that be."  
  
" I don't know."  
  
"Get up here now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A vortex opens up and Darkness comes out.  
  
" Here I come Zelda."  
  
Darkness kicks open the door and Zelda and Link turn around.  
  
"Are you Zelda?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Link jumps in front of Zelda and says: " What do you want with her."  
  
"Are you going to get in my way little boy." I need your little girl friend to come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To see an old friend of you'res"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ganondorf."  
  
" Zelda says: Never I will not go any where with you."  
  
" If you don't come with me I will take you by force."  
  
" She is not going any where with you."  
  
" Oh I think she is."  
  
" Not over my dead body."  
  
"Watch what you say little hero."  
  
"LINK WATCH OUT." Zelda yells:  
  
Darkness runs after Link and swings has sword at Link but he blocks it and pushes him away.  
  
" Do you think you can beat me boy?"  
  
Link jumps at Darkness but he gets out of the way and knocks him down on to the floor.  
  
" Nice try but you have to be faster then that."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" This has to be it. This has to be the way to the temple of time I hope Ganon did not get there before me."  
  
Draven can hear someone yelling help he turns around and sees a old woman running up to him.  
  
" Help someone is going after Zelda."  
  
" Ma'am what is going on?"  
  
" Can you help Zelda?"  
  
" Yes show me where to go."  
  
"That way to the temple of time there in there."  
  
"Ok I'm going."  
  
Draven runs to the temple of time and knocks down the door. He sees a man ran up to the roof of the temple he goes after.  
  
He gets to the top and sees a man all in black and he has Zelda over his solders and he has Link up by his shirt.  
  
" Stop what you're doing now or you will die."  
  
" HAHAHA. Big brother nice to see you it has been a long time."  
  
" Jason what are you doing? How can you work for Ganon?"  
  
"I seen the light brother I'm on the winning side. Cloud is dead all of them are gone and you are all alone."  
  
" No there not they got out some how."  
  
" If they did brother Ganon was right there he would have seen them and killed them on the spot. Why not join me come to the winning side then we can rule over every one along side Ganondorf he will be king of all the lands."  
  
Draven pulls out his sword and says: " I don't know what Ganon did to you I can not let you go not with them anyway."  
  
" Darkness tosses Link at Draven and says: I don't need him anymore I got his tri force all I need is her."  
  
"Look brother it raining its like all of Hyrule is crying it knows that Ganon is going to win the war not you not Cloud not even the Ancients can stop us now."  
  
Darkness opens up a vortex at the same time Link gets up. Darkness throws Zelda at the vortex but Link jumps and gets her before she can go in.   
  
" You're up" fucking kid I should have killed you before."   
  
" Like I side she is not going anywhere with you."  
  
" Jason stop this you can't do this you're not like this."  
  
" My name is Darkness and what do you know about me?" I like this I can do any damn thing I want and no one can stop me."  
  
Darkness takes out his sword and says: " Not even you can stop me brother."  
  
Darkness and Draven start to go at it. Draven swing his sword at Darkness but he jumps to the air and kicks Draven in the face.  
  
Draven steps back and says: " Link get her out of here now."  
  
" No no brother no one is going any where."  
  
Darkness casts a barrier around the top of the temple.  
  
Draven gets up and hit Darkness with his sword cutting his face.  
  
" Look what you did brother now you're in for it."  
  
Darkness casts comet2 tons of comets come out of nowhere Draven try's to get out of the way but him and Link get hit.  
  
" Is it over?"  
  
" Link where's Zelda?"  
  
" Oh no he mast have taken her."  
  
"That's one for me brother."  
  
They see Darkness throw Zelda off the top of the temple. Link gets up and runs after Darkness but as he comes to him Darkness casts bolt 3 hitting Link and knocking him back then he jumps into the vortex and is now gone.   
  
" No what have I done."  
  
" We'll get her back."  
  
" How do you know that?"  
  
" Cloud we'll help us if he is a live."  
  
"We have to stay here. This is where he will come for us."  
  
" I hope so I hope you will be ok Zelda."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A vortex opens up and Cloud and every one comes out. The world they are in is geia 8 the home of the 3 gardens of SeeD. It's a world where you can hear peaceful winds blow and yet you can still see the remains of a war once fight.  
  
" Is every one ok."   
  
"Barret."  
  
" I'm ok."  
  
" Tifa."  
  
" I'm alright Cloud."  
  
Vincent.  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
" Cid stop crying."  
  
"Why did it have to be the highwind? God damn you Ganon."  
  
Cid put his head in his hands and starts to cry.  
  
" Where's Yuffie Cloud?"  
  
I don't know Barret. Did any one see her.  
  
"No." Tifa said  
  
"Not me Cloud". Said Vincent.  
  
Tifa said:" Look the vortex is open"  
  
Cloud looks up and can hear someone yelling and Yuffie falls out and lands on top of him.  
  
" Hi guys."  
  
Vincent points to the ground.  
  
Yuffie looks down and sees Cloud.  
  
" How did you get under there Cloud?"  
  
" How do you think now get off me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Yuffie give me my materia."  
  
"Oh this is your materia here you go."  
  
" Cloud where are we?"  
  
" I don't know Barret I think where on geia 8."  
  
" So what are we going to do?"  
  
" It looks like there is a town or something east of here so me and Tifa will go there and see if we can get an air ship or something."  
  
" What do you want us to do?"  
  
" What here for us and try to get Cid to stop crying ok."  
  
"Why tell me why did it have to be my ship."  
  
" Oh and one more thing keep your materia away from Yuffie."  
  
Cloud sees Yuffie looking in Vincent's bag. "Get out of there."  
  
Yuffie looks up at Cloud and smiles.  
  
" Where going see you guys soon."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A vortex opens up and Darkness walks out with Zelda in has arms.  
  
"Ganon I'm back."  
  
"Darkness did you get what I want?"  
  
" Here's the girl and here's the hero of time's tri force."  
  
" You did it boy you did it with this I will be all powerful and know one can stop me."  
  
" There is one thing Ganon."  
  
" What my boy?"  
  
" I can not get her's out."   
  
" One little set back its ok we will get it out."  
  
  
  
" I'm going to think about how to get that out."  
  
Ganon walks off the bridge of his ship.  
  
Darkness talks to has self and says:" Brother you will join me by your own will or by force."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Look Tifa that's it."  
  
" Wow it's so big."  
  
" We need to get in whit out anyone seeing us."  
  
" What does that say Cloud?"  
  
" I think it says Balamb Garden."  
  
They start to go to the front of the garden but they see two people coming.  
  
" Come on Selphie we got to get going."  
  
" O.k. Zell am coming."  
  
" You know if where late where going to have to stay late and I don't want to do that."  
  
" I know we won't be."  
  
" Cloud what if we take there uniforms."  
  
" That would help us get around."  
  
Cloud took out his sword.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" I'm going to get them."  
  
" Not like that what if someone sees you. You can't go around killing people. I will get them."  
  
Selphie drops her books and turns around to pick them up.  
  
"Selphie what did you do now?"  
  
Tifa jumps out and hit Zell over the head and knocks him out and pulls him in.   
  
" I just dropped my books. Zell where are you this is not funny you know."  
  
Tifa is behind a wall and she sees Selphie walking up to her.  
  
" Zell come on the last time you did this to me I broke your nose when you jumped out at me and I will do it again."  
  
Tifa jumps out at Selphie but she seen her and hit her in the nose knocking her down but Cloud jumps out and knocks Selphie out with the but of his sword.  
  
" My fucking nose. That girl knows how hit someone."  
  
" Let's get them out of here before someone sees us."  
  
They take them into a dark ally.  
  
" OK lets take there uniforms off and get going."  
  
" Turn around I don't want you looking at her Cloud."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Turn around and put yours on."  
  
They get done putting on the uniforms.  
  
" Wow."  
  
" Wow what Cloud?"  
  
" Your uniform."  
  
" I know it's a little tight but it will work."  
  
" It's working now."  
  
" Your a pig now lets get going."  
  
" Ok but when where done we have to take that home and role play."  
  
" Maybe."  
  
Cloud shakes his head and says:" let's get going."  
  
They go into the front and now are in side the garden.  
  
" Tifa look a map lets go take a look."  
  
" It says we can get to the air ship dock if we go that way."  
  
" Let's go Tifa."  
  
" What if someone is in side the ship? What do we do then Cloud?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
They start to go to the dock but they are stopped be Head master Cid.  
  
" What are you to doing?"  
  
" Tifa is he talking to us?"  
  
" I think so Cloud."  
  
" You two I said what are you doing you have to get to class."  
  
" Yes sir right away."  
  
" Good don't let me see you again."  
  
Cid goes up to his office.  
  
" Now let's go."  
  
"Before something like that happens again right Cloud?"  
  
" Your right Tifa."  
  
They get to the dock.  
  
" Look Cloud no one is here."  
  
" Tifa look at that ship that's the one where taking."  
  
" Wow is so big and it looks like a dragon we have to take it."  
  
" Let's go in."  
  
As they head in they hear two people talking.  
  
" It feels good to be alone right Squall?"  
  
" It does fell good to be alone Rinoa."  
  
" I can just hold you like this all day."  
  
" Me too."  
  
" Cloud what are we going to do?"  
  
" Shhhh we have to wait for them to come out."  
  
The door to the air dock open's up and Zell is there with about ten more SeeD's  
  
" There they are get them."  
  
" Shit Tifa run in side now."  
  
They get up and run into the ship and Tifa hit a button and the doors shut. The SeeD's are firing at the air ship.  
  
" Get them now what are you waiting for."  
  
" Squall why are the shooting at us we did not do anything did we?"  
  
" I don't know but I'm going to find out."  
  
As Squall gets up Cloud and Tifa come running into the bridge of the ship and Squall is him and takes out his sword.  
  
" How are you to tell me now."  
  
Cloud takes out his sword and says: " We need this ship and we will take it at any cost."  
  
Tifa and Rinoa both get in the middle of the two guys and says: " Stop this we don't need to do this put down the swords."  
  
" But Tifa we need this ship."  
  
" I know but we can't do anything by killing this two people."  
  
" Ok Tifa Will do it your way."  
  
" Good so let's tell them what is going on maybe they will help us we can us all the help we can get and you know that."  
  
" Squall let's hear them out."  
  
" Ok let me go tell them every thing is ok."  
  
Squall goes out and tells them there ok.   
  
" Zell why are you in your underwear?"  
  
" They took are uniforms."  
  
" Are uniforms?"  
  
Selphie poops out from behind Zell and says: " Squall can you get my uniform back off that girl?"  
  
" HAHAHAHAHA. You let them take your uniforms and you two are running around here like that hahahahahahahahahahaha."  
  
" Stop it man we need them now go get them for us."  
  
" Ok Zell I'm going I'm going hahahahahaha."  
  
Squall goes in side and Cloud gives him back the uniforms. Squall goes back outside and gives Zell and Selphie the uniforms.  
  
" Here you go guys."  
  
" Thank you Squall."  
  
" Thanks man."  
  
" I'm going back to talk to them they did all this for something right?"  
  
" Ok guys what's going on why did you do all of this?"  
  
" Where to start."  
  
Cloud told Squall and Rinoa what has been going on and why they need the air ship.  
  
" Cloud I want to help out any way I can. So that is why I'm coming with you is that ok?"  
  
" Yes we need all the help we can get."  
  
" I want to come too."  
  
" Sure I can use a girl to talk to you know all I got is him."  
  
" Hey we talk."  
  
" I know Cloud but you can't talk girl talk."  
  
Rinoa and Tifa walk to the back of the ship.  
  
Squall get on the com set and tells head master Cid that they are going with Cloud.  
  
" Are you guys ready?"  
  
" Yes let's go."  
  
Squall starts up the Ragnarok and they fly off.  
  
" Squall go that way we have to pick up every one."  
  
" Look that has to be Cloud." Barret points to the sky.  
  
Cloud is standing by the open cargo door of the Ragnarok.  
  
" Hey guys I told you I would be back."  
  
" Nice ship Cloud."  
  
" This is the Ragnarok and this is Squall's ship Vincent go up to the bridge and say hi to Squall and Rinoa."   
  
" You got two new people to help us nice."  
  
" Thanks. Oh Yuffie don't take any thing from them."  
  
" Ok Cloud." Yuffie looks at Cloud and rolls her eyes at him.  
  
" Ok is every one on?"  
  
Let's get going.  
  
" We have to go to Hyrule to get Draven."  
  
" Then let's get he's ass."  
  
" Ok Barret. Hey how did you get Cid to stop crying."  
  
" We gave him a smoke. Now let's go."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Cloud opens up a vortex to Hyrule and Squall flies the Ragnarok into it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nosgoth a world run over by vampires. The world it self is a dark and scary place you can not see a human any where. The land is dry and full of dark the ruins of old Nosgoth.  
  
Sephiroth steps foot on Nosgoth and sees a man coming up to him.  
  
" So your here."   
  
" Are you Kian?"  
  
" I am not Kian but I know where he is so if you would come with me."  
  
" I will not go with you. I was told that Kian would meet me here so if he is not here go get him now be for you die fool."  
  
It's too late for that time to eat guys.  
  
Four more people come out of no where.  
  
" So your vampires? Do you even think your going to walk away from this?"  
  
" Your nothing we can take a bag of bones like we will feed on your blood and there is no where to run."  
  
" Good thing now I know you can't get away from me."  
  
The vampires surround Sephiroth.  
  
" Time to feed."  
  
One of the vamps jump at Sephiroth but he sees him and casts fire 3 when it hit the vamp it turned to dust.  
  
" Next."  
  
" What did you do? You killed are brother. Get him! "  
  
All the vampires jump at Sephiroth but then he cast flare and all the vampires turn to dust.  
  
" All this dust is going to be hell to get out."  
  
" Good show boy that was fun."  
  
" Are you Kian?"  
  
" Yes now let's be on are way."   
  
" Kian I will not let you get away with this."  
  
" Raziel."  
  
Kian takes out the Soul Reaver sword.  
  
" Kian who is that?"  
  
Raziel jumps down and hit both of them knocking them down.  
  
" How do you think you are?"  
  
Sephiroth gets up with his masamune in hand.  
  
" Do you think you can do that to me boy."  
  
" Sephiroth kill him. Kill him now."  
  
Raziel jumps at Kian but Sephiroth kicks him making him hit a wall. Sephiroth goes to where Raziel is and picks him up and throws him across the room.  
  
" Why did you get in my way boy?"  
  
" I will not let Kian take the vampire army anywhere."  
  
" How are you going to stop him?"  
  
Sephiroth picks his hand up and out of it comes a red light.  
  
" What is that?"  
  
" Your death."  
  
Sephiroth casts super nova on Raziel and he turns to dust.  
  
" You did it. But how he was a Soul Reaver."  
  
" No one stands in my way no one."  
  
Sephiroth and Kian stand over a huge army.  
  
" This is what I have for you my boy."  
  
Sephiroth opens up a huge vortex and the army starts to go in.  
  
" Now Ganon can get started."  
  
( I hope Cloud is alive I need him to stop this)" Let's go Kian."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draven and Link are on top of the temple of time.  
  
" Where are they? You said they would be here."  
  
" They will be here now it down."  
  
" Look this didn't happen you. Now I got to get her back before Ganon does anything to Zelda."  
  
"And I have to go and take care of my brother. I want to find out what the fuck happen to him."  
  
"Ganondorf got to him."  
  
A vortex opens up and the Ragnarok comes out.  
  
" There here Link."  
  
" About time."  
  
" Squall flies over to where they are and opens the cargo bay door so they can get in."  
  
" Vincent take Link to the bridge."  
  
" Ok Cloud."  
  
Vincent shows Link to the bridge.  
  
" I have to talk to you Draven."  
  
" I know what you're going to say."  
  
" You do?"  
  
" It's about Darkness."  
  
" Yes then you do know."  
  
" He took Zelda to Ganondorf. And he got Link part of the triforce."  
  
" This is all going to hell I don't know if we can beat Ganondorf."  
  
" Where going to have to Cloud."  
  
" How Draven? You seen what he did to Darkness what if he does that to me or you or any one else?"  
  
" He's not going to do that to anyone else and we will get Darkness back."  
  
" Let's go to the bridge."  
  
" After you Cloud."  
  
They go up to the bridge.  
  
" Draven I want you to meet Squall and Rinoa."  
  
" Nice to meet you. Is this your ship Squall?"  
  
" Yes it is Draven."   
  
" It's a nice ship. Does it have any weapons?"  
  
" We have a lot of weapons on this ship."  
  
" Can it go toe to toe with a war ship?"  
  
" There is only one way to find out."  
  
" What are thinking of Draven?"  
  
" Cloud if we take out his ship then we have the upper hand."  
  
" Draven how are we going to do that?"  
  
" If we hit them from behind it will take them a long time to turn that thing so if this ship is fast then we can stay right behind them and unload Cid."  
  
" That is a good idea but what if it does not work?"  
  
" What was your name?"  
  
" Rinoa."  
  
" Will Rinoa if it don't work your boyfriend has to move he's ass fast."  
  
" He's that good he will do what he has to do to stop this Ganondorf guy."  
  
" That's good to hear."  
  
Draven hears two people fighting in the back of the ship.  
  
" I'll be right back."  
  
Draven goes to the back where the cargo bay is.  
  
" If you didn't come so damn late maybe she would be here now but you had to go off some where and sand only one person to help and now you want me to help you with your problem."  
  
" Look I'm doing all I can to find Zelda if you have a problem with the way I'm doing it then you can go find her your god damn self."  
  
" Your nothing Cloud and your friends are nothing you can't even save your land with out the help of these low life's."  
  
"You son of a bitch how can you say that about them you don't even know them."  
  
" I don't need to know them just look at them there not worth the ground they walk on."  
  
When Link said that Cloud hit him with a fire 3 spell setting him on fire.  
  
" Do you like that fool next time I'll make sure that it kills you mother fucker."  
  
Draven walks in to where they are and sees Link on the ground.  
  
" Cloud what did you do?"  
  
" What I had to do. Draven you keep him in line or next time he dies and I don't give a damn about what you Tifa or any one else says do you got that."  
  
" What did he do Cloud?"  
  
" He comes in here and start flying all this bull shit about me not coming in time and then he calls us all low life's if he does it one more time just one more he will never see that girl again."  
  
Draven picks up Link and brings him to one of the rooms on the ship.  
  
" Draven come to the bridge."  
  
" My way Squall."  
  
Draven goes on to the bridge.  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" Are we going back to geia 7?"  
  
" Yes we are."  
  
" Cloud way don't you let me open the vortex this time."  
  
" Here you go do what ever you want."  
  
Cloud tosses the materia to Draven and walks out of the room. Tifa and every one else looks at him.  
  
" What's going on Draven?" Tifa asks  
  
" Him and Link got in to it before. Tifa can you go and see how he's doing."  
  
" Ok."  
  
" Think you."  
  
" I'm going to let him cool off before we go ok guys."  
  
" No prop Draven." Barret said.  
  
Hey Cid how you doing since the highwind.  
  
I-I-I. Cid start to cry.  
  
" Man we just got him to stop way did you have to go and say anything man." Yuffie said.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Tifa goes to see Cloud.  
  
" Are you ok Cloud? I head about you and Link."  
  
" What if it is like he said what if I'm using all of you."  
  
" Look Cloud we came with you on are own you did not make us go."  
  
" I just don't know any more Tifa maybe I should just go on my own."  
  
" Look baby where here to stay and if you go we all go do you got that. Just forget about what that asshole said ok."  
  
That's way I love you hun you can talk down a dragon from eating us."  
  
Cloud goes over to Tifa and kisses her.  
  
" Let's go to the bridge."  
  
Cloud and Tifa walk on to the bridge.  
  
" Look Cloud when he get's up I'll have a talk with him I'm sorry for what ever he said."  
  
" It's ok Draven he was just mad him and me we'll get over it now go open the vortex so we can be on are way."  
  
" Thanks man."  
  
Draven opens the vortex back to geia7 they go in.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Sephiroth your back."  
  
Yes I'm back and the army is getting ready to go.  
  
" Good. I have good news. Darkness got me Link's triforce and we have Zelda and her triforce is being taken out now."  
  
" What good does that do me?"  
  
Sephiroth walks out of the room and Ganon, Darkness and Id all look at the army load on old Gelnika's.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A vortex opens up just out side Midger and the Ragnarok comes out.  
  
" Oh shit."  
  
" What's up Squall?"  
  
" Look at that Rinoa. There's so many of them."  
  
" Wow we how are we going to fight that?"  
  
" Cloud, Draven get to the bridge." Squall says over the intercom.  
  
" What's up Squall." The two of them said.  
  
" Look." Squall points.  
  
" Oh my god!"  
  
" I'm getting us out of here for now."  
  
Squall turns the Ragnarok around.  
  
Draven, Cloud, Squall and Rinoa look down on the vampire army.  
  
The End of Chapter 6 


	7. The Army of Hero's

Chapter 7  
  
The Army of Hero's  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Draven, Rinoa and Squall are on the bridge of the Ragnarok  
  
" Cloud what are we going to do?"  
  
" I don't know Tifa."  
  
" Hey Cloud what do you think about one of us joining Ganon's army?"  
  
" What Draven?"  
  
" I think Griffon can make me look like a vampire that way I can get down there and find out what's going on."  
  
" Rinoa yells out: Frissledorf you can't do that!"  
  
Every one turns around and looks it Rinoa.  
  
" Cloud says: What the hell did you say?  
  
" What I like to read fan fiction."  
  
" No more computer for you."  
  
" OK back to the subject" Draven I can't ask you to do that. Who knows what will happen to you down there."  
  
" I can do it Cloud. I will be ok."  
  
" It's up to you."  
  
" Hey guys if you can find out what's going on then I can get the SeeD's to help out."  
  
" How many are there?"  
  
" We have an army of SeeD's and there good."  
  
" That's great Squall. Cloud I'm going to do it."  
  
" Ok Draven."  
  
" Griffon can you hear me?"  
  
" Yes Draven what can I do for you?"  
  
" Can you turn me into a vampire?"  
  
" Yes I can. Why do you need me to do this?"  
  
" So I can get into Ganon's army and find out what he's up to."  
  
" Have every one stand back."  
  
" Every one get into the next room."  
  
" Ok Griffon it's a go."  
  
Draven is picked up off of he's feet and a light covers him wind is blowing all over the cargo bay.   
  
" Is the going to be ok Cloud?"  
  
" I don't know Rinoa."  
  
" Cloud look." Tifa said.  
  
The light is now gone and Draven is now a vampire.  
  
" Look at you're self."  
  
" Hi Cloud. Do I look ok?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Draven this will only last 12 hours so you are going to have to make it fast."  
  
"Ok Griffon. I got to go."  
  
" How long do you have?"  
  
" Griffon says I got 12 hours before I turn back."  
  
" Ok I will see you when you get back then."  
  
" Ok everyone see you guys later."  
  
Draven jumps off of the ship and flies down to the ground.  
  
" I hope he's going to be ok Cloud."  
  
" He will Tifa he will."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Ganon do you think it's time to let Sephiroth go?"  
  
" Yes I do Darkness yes I do."  
  
" Do it soon. I don't like having him around."  
  
" I'll do it after we get ready to move out."  
  
" Ok Ganon. I'm going to look over him until then."  
  
" Keep a good eye on him Darkness."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
Darkness walks off of the bridge.  
  
Ganon is looking at the black materia.  
  
" I do think it is time to let him go."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Here's the camp now all I have to do is get on Ganon's ship."  
  
Draven walks over to where two vampires are talking.  
  
" Hey we need to find someone to go with the next shipment up to Ganon's flag ship. Do you want to go?"  
  
" No I don't want to go. Every time someone goes up there they don't come back."  
  
" If you don't want to go then find some body that will or I will tell Lord Kian then he will kill you."  
  
" Ok I will get someone to go up."  
  
" If I just walk out there and he sees me then maybe he'll have me go up that way I can see what's going on."  
  
Draven walks out and the vampire sees him.  
  
" You get over here now."  
  
" Yes what do you need me to do."  
  
" Go up with this cargo. It's going to Ganon's ship."  
  
" Ok sir I'm going." ( Thank god that worked now I can see what Ganon is up to.)  
  
Draven is being taken up to the ship with the cargo. Draven takes out the P.H.S.   
  
" Cloud is that you?"  
  
" No this is Cid."  
  
" Cid I'm on my up to Ganon's ship."  
  
" What are you fucking nuts you're going to get you're self killed you asshole get you're goddamn ass down now."  
  
Cloud walks into the room.  
  
" Cid how are you talking to?"  
  
" I'm talking to Draven."  
  
" Is that Cloud?"  
  
" Yes it is."  
  
" Put him on."  
  
" Here is you're buddy. He's a dumb fucking ass."  
  
" Draven what did you do to Cid?"  
  
" Nothing any way I'm on my way up to Ganon's ship and before you say anything I will be ok."  
  
" You shouldn't be talking on the P.H.S someone could see you."  
  
" Ok then I will talk to you later."  
  
" Ok. Hey watch you're back you're brother is up there he maybe able to see how you are."  
  
" I will see you later."  
  
He get's on to the ship and brings the cargo down to the cargo bay.  
  
" Ok time to get to the bridge."  
  
Draven walks up to the deck of the ship and looks around.  
  
" There it is there looks like there all in there."  
  
Draven goes over to the door of the bridge and now the can hear what Ganon and the others are saying.  
  
" Ganon how many are you sending to Hyrule?"   
  
" 20'000 troops will be abele to take out Hyrule."  
  
" What about here?"  
  
" I will let Kain take 100,000 troops that way he can take all the cities all once."  
  
" Kain you stay safe you know what will happen if you die."  
  
" I know if I die my army will die with me. All the troops will turn to dust as soon as my heart stops."  
  
" What about Earth?"  
  
As Jason heard that he said:" Earth oh no I got to get back but how. Now what are they saying."  
  
" What are we going to do about Sephiroth Ganon?"  
  
" Go get him."  
  
" There going to kill Sephiroth. What if I can get the materia for him that way he can get his full power and help us."  
  
Sephiroth and Darkness come walking in from the back.  
  
" Look Sephiroth do you want this back?"  
  
Ganon holds up the black materia.  
  
" What are you going to do Ganon?"  
  
" I think it is time for you and I to partway but you're going back to hell."   
  
" Ganon no."  
  
Draven comes running in yelling " you're not killing any one today Ganon." and he takes the materia and runs to the deck. Sephiroth runs with him.   
  
" Here take this it belongs to you."  
  
" You're not going any where brother."  
  
Darkness and Kian come from the back of the ship.  
  
" Do you think he's going to help you."  
  
" He has been helping us."  
  
" Will you too are not getting off of this ship a live any way."  
  
Draven looks behind him and says: " I think we are."  
  
Darkness and Kian take out there swords and start to walk to Draven and Sephiroth but the Ragnarok comes up out of no where. Squall says: " Get down now." Then he starts to unload all the ships fire power on to the deck of Ganon's ship.  
  
Darkness and Kian run and jump behind the steel doors of the cargo bay.  
  
" Shit how did they get here so fast fuck and they got Sephiroth at full power on there side goddamn it."  
  
" Darkness where is Zelda."  
  
" She's gone."  
  
They both look over to where the Ragnarok is and they see Cloud and Link with Zelda get into the ship.  
  
" NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
Ganon comes down to where too of them are.  
  
" Ganon I did not know."  
  
" No need for that boy I got what I want."  
  
Ganon holds up all 3 parts of the Triforce.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draven turns back to he's old self and tells every body what he heard.  
  
" Ok Draven Cloud I will talk to Cid back home and have him bring the SeeD's to all the places you told us about."  
  
" How are you going to get them there?"  
  
" We have are way's."  
  
" Ok get going."  
  
" Sephiroth are you at fall power now?"  
  
" Yes I am Cloud."  
  
" Are you going to help us?"  
  
" I know you don't want me here and what I did to you guys I know why but I'm not going that way any more I don't want to be evil any more. Every night I lie down to sleep I can hear the screams of every one killed. I want to make every thing right I don't want to see any more good people die. Not for what Ganon want to do. So yes I will help you and I hope we can be friends after all this."  
  
" Sephiroth that will take some time but for now we will fight side by side then we can see about that."  
  
" Cloud we have to get Kian. If we kill him his army turns to dust as will."  
  
" Every body look we need two of you to stay with the SeeD army here on geia 7 so you can go for Kian if he dies the his army goes with him so how is going for him?"  
  
" I will go with who ever goes."  
  
" Who's there show you're self now." Cloud says.  
  
Raziel comes out of now where.  
  
Sephiroth says: " You're here. Thank god I did not kill you."  
  
" I will go. Kian is the one how did this to me I want to see him die."  
  
" Ok who else?"  
  
" I will go Cloud."  
  
" Can you do it Vincent?"  
  
" Yes I can."  
  
" I'm going to Cloud."   
  
" Yuffie if you want to go then go. But watch you're back out there."  
  
" Draven, Link, Sephiroth and I will go after Ganon. Draven we will get you're brother back but we have to think of a way to do it."  
  
" I know how."  
  
" You do Link then tell us."  
  
" Draven all I have to do is hit him with a light arrow then the darkness in side of him will be gone."  
  
" When we get there you do that."  
  
" Ok Draven."  
  
" Cid and Tifa you go with the army in Hyrule."  
  
" Ok Cloud." Tifa said.  
  
Cid says:" All right."  
  
" Good now Barret you and Rinoa go to Earth."  
  
" You got it." Rinoa says.  
  
" Lock and load."  
  
" Squall you will take us to Ganon's ship that is where it will end."  
  
" You got it."  
  
Zelda comes walking out of her room.  
  
" Every body I want to thank you for what you did for me but you have to be careful Ganon has all 3 parts of the Triforce he is so powerful now."  
  
" We will be."  
  
" Every one get ready. Here we go."  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Destinies War

CHAPTER 8  
  
Destinies War  
  
Cloud and Tifa are in there room.  
  
" Tifa are you ok with this?"  
  
" With what Cloud?"  
  
" Going in to this war."  
  
" No I'm not but if we don't help then who will?"  
  
" I just don't know what I'm going to do if you don't come back to me."  
  
" I'm going to come back just as long as you come back to me."  
  
" I will hun."  
  
" So will I."  
  
Tifa and Cloud kiss good bye.  
  
" I'll see you when we get back Cloud."  
  
" Take this. This is where you will meet the SeeD army."  
  
" I love you Cloud."  
  
" Be for you go I want you to take this with you."  
  
Cloud hands Tifa his Knights of the Round materia.  
  
" I love you to Tifa."  
  
She hugs him and then walks out and her and Cid go into the vortex that is going to Hyrule.  
  
Draven walks up to Cloud.  
  
" What's up Cloud?"  
  
" I hope I see her again."  
  
" You will she's a strong girl she'll come back to you."  
  
" I hope you're right man I hope you're right."  
  
" Cloud I'll get the next team on there way."  
  
" Ok. I'll be back here if you need me."  
  
" Barret and Rinoa are next now where are they."  
  
Rinoa and Squall are on the bridge of the Ragnarok.  
  
" How are you doing baby."  
  
" I'm doing ok Squall I think."  
  
" You'll do ok just stay next to Barret and watch his back and he'll watch you're back."  
  
" Ok but are you going to be ok?"  
  
" Yes all I'm doing is watching there backs from here so I'll be ok."  
  
" I love you."  
  
" I love you to Rinoa."  
  
They kiss and Rinoa goes out to the deck of the ship.  
  
" There you are we got to get you guys going."  
  
" Ok Draven lets go."  
  
" Barret get you're ass over here it's time for you to go."  
  
" I'm coming now go open that damn black hole."  
  
" Here this is where the SeeD army will be."  
  
" See you guys later."  
  
They go into the vortex to Earth.  
  
" Now all we have to do is get Vincent, Yuffie and Raziel to the SeeD army here on Geia 7 then we can get to Ganon and end all this then I can get back home."  
  
" Squall."  
  
" Yes Draven."  
  
" Can you take us to the SeeD camp?"  
  
" Ok."  
  
" No take us here."  
  
Raziel points at a map.  
  
" That's Midger. There's nothing there anymore."  
  
" That is where he is."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" He will need more people to be on his army and that is where a lot of people died and that is where he will get them all of the bodies under there will good uses to him."  
  
" Ok we'll bring you there."  
  
" Good tell me when we get there."  
  
Raziel walks off of the bridge.  
  
" Wow he's a live one."  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA.You're right Squall."  
  
" I'm going to tell Vincent and Yuffie where we are going to drop them off."  
  
" Ok man I'll be here if you need me."  
  
Draven walks off of the bridge and sees Cloud and Sephiroth talking.  
  
" Do you remember the time we took out that dragon at Mideel?"   
  
" That was the one that started all the fires. You were just a rookie back then."  
  
" It was a long time ago."  
  
" Yes it was."  
  
" Hey guys what's up?"  
  
" Nothing just getting ready."  
  
" Sephiroth and Cloud walk off to the cargo room to talk more."  
  
" Hey Vincent."  
  
" Yes Draven?"  
  
" We are going to drop you guys off at Midger that is where Kian is."  
  
" Ok Draven I will go tell Yuffie."  
  
" Ok thanks."  
  
Over the intercom Squall says: " Draven Cloud you two better get you're asses up here now."  
  
" Cloud, Sephiroth and Draven come running to the bridge."  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
" We have to Gelnikas coming up from behind and they shot at us."  
  
" Can you take them down before they get back and tell Kian about us."  
  
" Here we go."  
  
Squall turns around and heads right for the two Gelnikas. One of the ships hit the Ragnarok hard making one of the back wings fly off.   
  
" Shit we got hit hard."  
  
Squall let's the claws on the Ragnarok down and gets a hold of one of the ships and destroys it. The last ship got behind the Ragnarok and Squall can't get him off his tale.   
  
" Damn it I can't get away from him."  
  
" I know what to do. Squall open the cargo bay doors."  
  
" What are you going to do Sephiroth?"  
  
" Squall just open the doors."  
  
" Don't get killed."  
  
" Sephiroth goes down to the cargo bay."  
  
Sephiroth goes over to the open doors and bullets fly pass his head.   
  
" You're not killing anyone today."  
  
Sephiroth holds up his hand and points to the sky a red light shots out and the sky turns black.  
  
" What did Sephiroth do Cloud?"  
  
" Squall he just summoned Bahamut the king of dragons"  
  
Bahamut comes flying down passed The Ragnarok and goes right for the Gelnika and hits it with a fire ball blowing the ship up.  
  
" Thank you Sephiroth." Squall says over the intercom.  
  
Sephiroth come back to the bridge and says: " There gone. Now for Ganon."  
  
" Hey guys where there time to get you there down there."  
  
" Raziel."  
  
" Yes Yuffie?"  
  
" Are you sure that he's down there?"  
  
" If you don't want to go then don't you will just get on my way."  
  
" I didn't say that. What is you're problem any way?"   
  
" You are just a little girl you can not do any thing to help me."  
  
" Little girl! I helped save Geia when Sephiroth want nuts."  
  
" Yuffie keep you're cool."  
  
" Oh I'm sorry Seph."  
  
" That is ok Yuffie."  
  
" Raziel you do not talk to Yuffie like that or you will have to deal with me do you got that."  
  
" You do not worry me."  
  
" Guys don't do this we need you guys to work together."  
  
" We will now let us be on are way."  
  
" Vincent I don't like him."  
  
" Stay by me and I will make sure nothing happens to you."  
  
" Ok Vincent I will."  
  
Squall lowers the ship and they get out.  
  
" Will pick you guys up here when this is all over."  
  
" Will see you later Cloud."  
  
" Keep safe."  
  
" Same to you."  
  
Raziel Says: " Lets go now we have a long way up."  
  
" Squall you know where to next."  
  
" You guys ready for this?"  
  
" Is any one ready for anything like this?"  
  
" You're right."  
  
" Here we go."  
  
" Squall lifted the ship off the ground and is now on the way to Ganon's flag ship."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Look Darkness there trying to fight back with there little army."  
  
" What are we going to do about Sephiroth his at full power he can be a problem."  
  
" Yes he can but he did not know about the girl."  
  
" Him and Cloud will be so pissed off when they see her are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
" She is my ransom. They would not want to loss her again now will they?"  
  
" What do we do about there army? They are strong magic users."  
  
" Yes they will be a problem That is way we put the weapons down there with are man."   
  
" Weapons?"   
  
" Yes they are in the last row of the army if any one can get passed the man they would have a good time with them now won't they."  
  
" Sir Ganon sir."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" The girl is up."  
  
" Now Darkness let's go see how the little lady is doing."  
  
Ganon and Darkness walk in the back of the ship.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
" You're on Ganondorf's flag ship."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" My name is Id."  
  
Ganon comes walking in to the room.  
  
" You're a wake little girl."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I'm Ganondorf."  
  
" Why am I back? I died."  
  
I brought you back from the dead.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I need a ransom."  
  
" Why me?"  
  
" You're little boyfriend is coming for me and I needed you because I know he would not want to see you die one more time."  
  
" Cloud. What are you going to do to him?"  
  
" I'm going to kill him and all of his friends and when am done you're going back where you came from."  
  
" Darkness I have to get the Trifroce ready so I can call it's power when her friends get here."  
  
" I will stay here and look over her."  
  
" Good don't let no one in here. But before I go I know my men can't fight in the sun light so I'm going to have to do this."  
  
Ganon puts his hand to the air and black light and clouds come out and cover the sky all of the forbidden worlds are coverd in darkness. " Now I think that will do." Then Ganon walks out of the room.  
  
" Why do you keep me here I did not do any thing to you."  
  
" It won't be for long. When Cloud dies it will be over then you can go back hell."  
  
" Cloud won't let you get away with this."  
  
" He don't know what is in store for him. When I'm done with him you won't be able to make him out."  
  
Darkness walks out of the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cid and Tifa walk out of the vortex and now on Hyrule.  
  
" Why is it so dark?" There they are. it looks." like the war is not going to good for are side.  
  
Let's go and help Cid.  
  
They run in and see the commander.  
  
" You're here good we need some one to fly are gun ship can any of you do it?"  
  
" We'll do it."  
  
" Good we need some one to man the gun."  
  
Tifa I fly the ship you shot with ever you see."  
  
Tifa and Cid get in and take off.  
  
" Tifa hit that tower over there to make it fall on there base."  
  
Tifa shots at the tower making it fall taking out the vampire base. Then one of the weapons come up from the ground and try's to hit the air ship but Cid gets out of the way.  
  
" Where the fuck did that come from?"  
  
" I don't know but we have to fight on the ground if we want to take that thing out."  
  
" Ok where going down."  
  
" Cid lands the ship and him and Tifa get out."  
  
" Hay you what are you doing here?"  
  
" Do you know how to fight?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good then you can help us. What's you're name?"  
  
" Zell and you'res?"  
  
" I'm Tifa this is Cid and we have to kill that."  
  
Tifa points at the weapon.  
  
" Wow that thing is big."  
  
" Let's go now before it can get to the base."  
  
They run over to where the weapon is and begin to fight.  
  
" Every one attack now."  
  
Cid jumps on to the weapons back and stabs it with his Venus Gospel but it did not do any thing then the weapon gets a hold of Cid and throws him in to a group of solders.  
  
" Damn it that thing is powerful Tifa how are we going to kill it? We have to get out of here before we get killed."  
  
" You can go but I'm going to kill that thing."  
  
" God damn you I'll stay."  
  
Zell hit the weapon with a fury of punches and Tifa hit him with her final heaven making an explosion that knocks the weapon down.  
  
Then Cid comes in and stabs the weapon though the head making his spear go in to the ground then he jumps away and says:" Tifa use the Knights of the Round."  
  
" You're right. Zell get out of the way now."  
  
Tifa puts her hand over her head and a blue light comes out.  
  
" What is she doing Cid?"  
  
" Get down if you stand up you may get killed."  
  
13 knights come out of no where and attack the weapon. The weapon screams and then dies.  
  
" We did it Hyrule is safe now what do we do Cid?"  
  
" Sit and wait."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Barret and Rinoa are fighting hard on earth but they can not stop the Vampire army from taking over.  
  
" What are we going to do Barret?"  
  
" Stay down we have to hold them off till they kill Kian."  
  
" But how the SeeD army is going to fall."  
  
" Just stay down we have to do it."  
  
Five vampires get to where Barret and Rinoa are and start to attack.  
  
" No you don't fool."  
  
Barret shots one of the vampires killing it. Rinoa gets up and hit two of them with a fire spell killing them.  
  
" Two left what one do you want Rinoa?"  
  
" I'll take that one."  
  
The to vampires jump at them but get hit by two fire spells killing them.  
  
" Let's just hope that does not happen again."  
  
" I just hope they get Kian in time Barret."  
  
" Me to."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" Almost now shut up."  
  
" What did I say about talking to her like that."  
  
" You said you would kill me but I don't see that."  
  
" Let's just go and get this over with so we can go home Vincent."  
  
" Ok Yuffie we will."  
  
" Good now let's go."  
  
They get to the top of Midger and see a huge temple.  
  
" How did that get here?"  
  
" Kian put this here and he is in side."  
  
" Let's go get him."  
  
Vincent walks up to the door but when he gets to it a Wolfmeister jump down and hit him making him fly in to Yuffie and Raziel.  
  
" You fool did you not know he was waiting for some one to come here?"  
  
" Sorry I did not know that thing was up there."  
  
" Guys watch out."  
  
The Wolfmeister swings his sword at them but they roll out of the way.  
  
" We got to kill that thing before we can get inside Raziel. Raziel?"  
  
Vincent turns around and sees Raziel go in side.  
  
" That son of a bitch he went in."  
  
Vincent and Yuffie are fighting the monster out side.  
  
" I know he's in here but where."  
  
" Ah Raziel you're alive will if you call that alive."  
  
" Kian you can not get away from me these time."  
  
Kian comes out of no where and him and Raziel start to fight.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" There it is guys Ganon's flag ship."  
  
" Just drop us on the deck then get out of here. We will call you on this then you come and get us."  
  
Cloud hands a P.H.S to Squall.  
  
" Ok Cloud stay safe."  
  
" Same to you."  
  
" Come on Cloud let's get to the cargo bay."  
  
" Ok Draven."  
  
Cloud, Draven, Sephiroth and Link walk to the cargo bay and Draven opens the door.  
  
" You guys ready?"  
  
" As ready as we will ever be Draven."  
  
" You stay with me Link. Me and you are going for Darkness we have to get him back."  
  
" Me and Sephiroth will go for Ganondorf."  
  
" There it is let's go."  
  
Jump out of the Ragnarok and land on Ganon's ship when they get on they are attacked by vampires. Sephiroth and Cloud are taking them out by the dozen. Link is hit and fall's to the floor and a vampire jumps on top of him and goes for the kill but turns to dust before he can get the job done.  
  
" You ok Link?"  
  
" No holes?"  
  
" No there are no holes."  
  
" Thank god."  
  
The four of them look up and see Darkness then a hundred vampires come out of no where and surround them.  
  
" Brother nice to see you."  
  
" You will never get away with this."  
  
" I already have brother. Ganon wants to show all of you some thing before you try to do some thing stupid. Ganon bring her out."  
  
Ganon comes out from the bridge with a girl in pink.  
  
" God no Aeris. how dare you Ganon."  
  
" Cloud now you get to see her die again."  
  
" Cloud help me."  
  
" Ganondorf why her just let the girl be."  
  
" I needed a ransom that is way she is back."  
  
" You can't play god like that Ganon."  
  
Sephiroth I am a GOD.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Ganondorf holds up he's hand and all 3 parts of the triforce light up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Raziel do you think you can beat me?"  
  
" I have to."  
  
Kian and Raziel's reavers cling together and black sparks fly every where. Kian hit Raziel reaver so hard that it makes him fall back then Kian jumps on top of him and says: " Raziel you were my top leader and you moved ahead of me in power that is way we did what we did to you and that is way I'm going to kill you now." When Kian was done talking the door swings open and Kian turns to see Vincent and Yuffie come. This gave Raziel time to stab Kian with the Soul Reaver.  
  
" No Raziel you fool I will come back stronger then ever."  
  
" When you do Kian I will be waiting for you."  
  
A black light comes shooting out of Kian and all the vampires turn into dust.  
  
" You did it Raziel."  
  
" I will be going back to my home now take care."  
  
Raziel disappears into thin air.  
  
" Where did he go Vincent?"  
  
" He want back home."  
  
" Let's get out of here Vincent."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Brother if you make one move they will kill you."  
  
Just then all the vampires that are around the four of them turn to dust.  
  
" What did you say Darkness?"  
  
" Shit Ganon get her out of here."  
  
" We don't need her any more."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It is done all the power of the triforce is in me now I can kill all of you. So if you want you can kill her now Darkness."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
Darkness picks her up and looks at Draven and smiles then opens a vortex then goes in.  
  
" Shit he's getting away let's go Link."  
  
They jump into the vortex after him.  
  
" Ganon you are not walking away from this."  
  
Ganon jumps down to where Cloud and Sephiroth are.  
  
" Do you think you're walking away from me Sephiroth?"  
  
Ganon then hit Cloud with his sword making hit a wall knocking him out.  
  
" No. Cloud"   
  
Sephiroth takes out his masamune and swings it at Ganon but he jumps over it and hit Sephiroth making him fall.  
  
" Sephiroth it's time for you to go back to hell."   
  
" I don't think so Ganon."   
  
Ganon try's to stab Sephiroth but he gets out of the way and then hit Ganon with a flare spell making Ganon's robe get on fire.Ganon takes his robe off and takes out one more sword.  
  
"Ganon two swords aren't going to help you."   
  
Cloud gets back up and hit Ganon from behind with his climhazzard. Ganon falls to his knees and says :" You don't know my true abilities."A black light covers Ganon and strong winds start to blow.  
  
" What is he doing Sephiroth?"  
  
" What ever his doing it is not good. I'm going to try to cut into that."  
  
Sephiroth swings his masamune at the dark light but it can't cut into it.  
  
" Shit what do we do?"  
  
When he comes out of that thing me have to stop him Cloud."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness comes out of the vortex with Aeris.  
  
" My brother is going to like this place."  
  
Darkness jumps on to the roof of a warehouse.  
  
" Put me down now."  
  
" Ok just stop being so loud."  
  
Darkness let's go of her and she falls to the ground.  
  
" Oww. Did you have to drop me like that?"  
  
" You told me to let you go and I did now get out of here."  
  
" I'm bad but I'm not a monster."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" Go before I change my mind."  
  
Aeris get's off the roof and sees Draven and Link come out of a vortex and she runs behind a car.(What are they going to do there brothers.)  
  
" Shit way did he come here I fucking hate this place."  
  
" What is wrong with being here Draven?"  
  
" I work here at Regency int that is way I hate this place it just sucks."  
  
" Brother there you I see you did you bring you're little boy friend along with you."  
  
" Where's the girl Darkness?"  
  
" She's not with us any more."  
  
" You didn't."  
  
" Time to repay you for the scar you run down the side of my face brother."  
  
A man comes out and says:" What are you doing out here if you do not get out of here I will call the cops."  
  
" Just get back in side now or he's going to kill you."  
  
" Brother don't go and tell him every thing now."  
  
" So fat man how are you doing?"  
  
" What did you call me?"  
  
" Fat man do I need to say it louder or is the fat around you're ears a little to thick."  
  
" Am going to call the cops."  
  
" No you're not."  
  
Darkness jumps down and takes a hold of him and throws him in to a tree.  
  
" Look brother we have a fat man in a tree. Look at him waggle its funny don't you think?"  
  
" No I don't (I do think it is funny but I won't let him know that) now get him down."  
  
" You heard him get me down."  
  
" Ok I'll get you down fat man."  
  
Darkness points at the tree and shots a blot 3 spell at it making the tree fall over.  
  
" Hahahaha look brother he's sleeping or was it the fall knocking him out I just don't know or care."  
  
Link shots an arrow at Darkness but he misses.  
  
" Wow green man you're way off."  
  
" I'll get him next time Draven."  
  
" I hope so."  
  
" Here I come brother."  
  
" Darkness disappears."  
  
Draven and Link take out there swords.  
  
" Where did he go? Do you see him Draven?"  
  
" No I don't. Keep you're eyes open."  
  
" What is the matter brother you can't find me?"  
  
" Show you're self now."  
  
" Ok here I am."  
  
Darkness reapers behind Draven and hit him making him fly though the wall and into the warehouse.  
  
" Shit who is that Joe come here and help me pick him up."  
  
" Ok Frank I'm coming."  
  
Darkness comes in and sees the two men helping Draven up.  
  
" No no no don't you put a finger on him or you all die."  
  
" Who do you think you are doing this to him?"  
  
" Get the fuck away Frank or I will kill you."  
  
" What in God's good name is going on Frank?"  
  
" Earl get out of here you can't do any thing but get him mad and how do you know my name."  
  
" Get out of my way now."  
  
Earl goes and pushes Darkness and says:" Don't go and get me mad now or I will call the cops and have you taken a way."  
  
" Hahahaha. You little cunt." Darkness hit Earl and made him fly across the floor into a bunch of boxes.  
  
Darkness picks up Draven and throws him into the beams that hold up the roof he knocks down four of them and the roof starts to fall in. Link comes running behind Darkness and jumps on to his back.  
  
" I won't let you kill Draven."  
  
" Get off of me you dick."  
  
" Joe when the guy in green gets off of him let's run this cart into his legs ok."  
  
" You got it Frank."  
  
Darkness gets a hold of Link and slams him into the wall.  
  
" Now Joe."  
  
" Let's go Frankey boy."  
  
They start to run for Darkness with the cart and they hit him.  
  
" Shit get me off of this thing."  
  
" Joe hold him down."  
  
" I got him Frank he isn't going any where."  
  
" Good I'm going to call the cops."  
  
Draven gets up and sees Joe holding Darkness.  
  
" You aren't going no where guy."  
  
" Is that what you think."  
  
Darkness disappears and Joe falls over the cart.  
  
" Damn where did he go?"  
  
" You and him get out of here now you guys don't know what's going on."  
  
Joe gets Frank and they run out side.  
  
" Brother what do you think a fire in here would be like? I'm going to find out."  
  
Darkness shots fire balls all over the place. Fire is all over.  
  
" Darkness no."  
  
Link gets up but he drops all of his arrows but one they burn in the fire.  
  
" Draven all I got is one arrow."  
  
" Then get ready to use it when I say to."  
  
Draven and Darkness start to fight. Draven hit Darkness with a blot 3 spell knocking him down.  
  
" You are not getting me that easy brother."  
  
Darkness jumps up and kicks Draven in the face pushing him back into the fire.  
  
" Hahahaha. To die that way it must suck. Now for you Link I'm going to have fun killing you."  
  
Darkness turns and starts to go for Link But out of the fire Draven jumps and takes hold of Darkness and says:" "Do it now Link."  
  
Link powers up a light arrow and shots and hits Darkness he falls to the ground holding his head screaming: " nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo."  
  
" Draven what about the fire?"  
  
Draven puts up his hand and casts water and puts out the fire.When he does Aeris comes running in and covers Darkness and says: " Is he going to be ok?"  
  
" Draven didn't he say he killed her?"  
  
" Yes he did. How did you get away?"  
  
" He let me go now is he going to be ok?"  
  
" Yes he will."  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
" You're back."  
  
" Where did I go?"  
  
" It's a long story."  
  
" Am I where I think I am?"  
  
" Yes you're."  
  
" Damn it."  
  
" Let's get out of here."  
  
Draven I got an idea.  
  
Ok tell me on the way.  
  
" Good Link give me your sword."  
  
Link hands over the master sword then Draven opens a vortex and the four of them go in.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on the Ragnarok.  
  
" What is taking them so long? I hope there alright."  
  
Squall hears a beeping on the control broad.  
  
" What's this? Shit something is coming."  
  
Squall looks around and sees a red gear coming at him fast.  
  
" Shit it's Id."  
  
Id's voice over the intercom.  
  
Can you hear me? Is any one home? I'm coming for you."  
  
" God damn it."  
  
Id's gear lands on top of the Ragnarok and hit's it with a power beam and cuts right in to the hull of the ship.  
  
" Get the fuck off my ship you're going to kill us both."  
  
" No I'm going to kill you my friend."  
  
Id hit the ship with one more power beam and it starts to go down.  
  
" No no no no you're not doing this to me you son of a bitch."  
  
Squall get the ship up right and makes a hard turn and Id's gear falls off.  
  
" You're not getting away from me that easy my friend."  
  
Squall turns and faces Id and starts to go for him.  
  
" I hope this works."  
  
Squall starts to move faster and runs right into the gear and it starts to fall but Squall goes after it and shots all of the Kangaroos fire power at it.  
  
" See you later friend." Squall said.  
  
" Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo."  
  
It hit the gear and it blows up and Id is no more.  
  
"Thank god now I hope Cloud and every one is ok."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Sephiroth do you feel the ground shakeing or is it just me?"  
  
" Cloud get ready."  
  
  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth take out there weapons as soon as they did they see the black light disapper and Ganondorf on the ground  
  
on his hands and knees.  
  
'' What did he do?''  
  
" Keep your eyes on him and don't move."  
  
Sephiroth it looks like his dying lets just get this over with and take his head.  
  
Ganondorf stands up and says:" Now you will see my power."  
  
Ganondorf falls to the ground again but this time he start to transfrom. His body is getting bigger by the minute his face is that of a wild bore his feet are now hooves his body is coverd in fur in his right hand he has a two ended sword.  
  
" You two do you think you can kill a god."  
  
" Cloud look at his right hand."  
  
" The triforce its glowing."  
  
Ganon put his hand above his head and start to power up a dark ball of magic Cloud sees this and makes a run for Ganon but as he did this Ganon lets the ball of dark magic fly at Cloud. Cloud put his sword up to block the magic but Sephiroth knew it was to powerful for Cloud to hold it off so runs and jumps in fornt of Cloud the ball of magic hits Sephiroth making him fly in to Cloud knocking them both back.  
  
" Why did you do that Sephiroth?" I could of blocked it."   
  
" He's to powerful. He would of killed you."  
  
" Your stornger then me you sould of let it hit me."  
  
" Cloud my Masamune give it to me."  
  
Cloud hnds the masamune to Sephiroth but he does not take it he tells Cloud to keep it and use it to kill Ganon.  
  
" Sephiroth I will not let you die in vain."  
  
Sephiroth says:" Go save all the forbidden worlds my friend." Then he dies.  
  
" What are you waiting for let your friend die."  
  
Cloud is down on one knee with the masamune in he's right hand he turns his head and looks at Ganon and says:" You don't know what you just did Ganondorf." you just pissed off the worng fucking person." Cloud gets up and holeds the masamune in fornt of him with both hands. Ganon holdes his twin sword in fornt of him. Cloud says:" Make your move pig"Ganon lets out a roared and swung his sword at Cloud but he rolls out of the way and takes a swing at Ganon hitting him making blood run down the side of Ganon he falls to the floor in pain Cloud sees this and he runs and jumps in to the airwith the masamune up above his head as the goes for the killing blow Ganon gets up and stabs Cloud in the gut then tosses him in to the hull of the ship.  
  
" Did you think you can kill me?" I killed your powerful friend." He was stornger then you and he did not stand agnst my power."  
  
" There is only one way to stop me and Darkness killed him."  
  
A vortex opens up and Draven comes flying out and he hit a wall and falls to the ground next to Cloud.  
  
" There he is now Darkness will take care of you for me."  
  
Darkness comes out of the vortex and says: " Do you want me to kill him."  
  
" Do it boy get it over with."  
  
Darkness stands in front of Ganon and pulls out the master sword and says to Ganon: " This is the end."  
  
Then he stabs him with the master sword making him fall to the ground.  
  
" NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO How could you all of m-my pl-lans ar-e gg- gone."  
  
Ganon falls to the ground and a vortex opens above him and pulls him in.  
  
" Where the hell did he go?" Darkness sees Cloud and runs over to him and uses a megalixir on him to heal him.  
  
" Its all over Draven."  
  
" Yes it is Darkness." Cloud where is Sephiroth?"  
  
Cloud points to the dead body on the floor and says:" He gave up his life for me."  
  
" Cloud I'm -" Darkness don't say any thing he did not die in vein."  
  
" Look the triforce." Draven, Darkness and Cloud see the triforce disapper.  
  
" I wonder where it went."  
  
" Back to where it belongs.''  
  
" Your right Cloud." I hope."  
  
" Do you guys feel that it feels like the ground is shakeing."  
  
Draven and Darkness look eye to eye and say:" The ship." It's going down."  
  
" Shit Cloud call Squall."  
  
Cloud takes out the P.H.S. and calls Squall. " Squall get you're ass back here now where going down."  
  
" On my way."  
  
" Draven, Darkness where's Link and Aeris?"  
  
" There ok."  
  
" Draven look there's the ship."  
  
Squall gets there in time and they head to Tifa's 7th heaven.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4 hours later at the bar.  
  
Draven Zelda and Link are sitting out side.  
  
" Draven Thank you for helping me get Zelda back and stopping Ganon."  
  
" It's ok I'm just happy she's ok."  
  
" Thank you Draven sir."  
  
" No need for the sir buy you're welcome."  
  
" What are you going to do now that every thing is over Draven?"  
  
" I'm going home to see my wife and kids."  
  
" Why not bring them to Hyrule you can have any thing you want?"  
  
" Thanks for the offer but every one we know is there and it will be hard to start over but if we ever need to go some where I'll gave you a call."  
  
" You're more then welcome Draven."  
  
" Thank you Zelda."  
  
" Zelda I think it is time to go."  
  
" You're right Draven can you?"  
  
" Ok I'll see you guys around."  
  
Draven opens a vortex back to Hyrule and Link and Zelda walk in and go back home.  
  
In side the bar.   
  
" Squall is the SeeD army ready to go back home?"  
  
" Almost Cloud it will take some time but they will be done soon."  
  
" Good. I would like to thank you for you're help."  
  
" No problem. I think I will keep this P.H.S Cloud so if you need are help again just call."  
  
" Go ahead."  
  
" Thanks oh I need some one to open a vortex so we can get home."  
  
" Ok I'll do it."  
  
" Come on Rinoa we got to go."  
  
" Ok Squall it was nice meeting all of you."  
  
Squall, Rinoa and Cloud go out side.  
  
" Ok guys see you around."  
  
Cloud opens the vortex and Squall fly's the Ragnarok into it and goes back to Geia 8.  
  
Back in the bar.  
  
" Draven and Darkness we will like to thank you for you're help."  
  
" No problem Guardian it's nice to hear you again."  
  
" That's right Griffon long time no hear."  
  
" We where helping the ancients fight."  
  
" Any way it is good to hear from you two."  
  
" We came hear to tell you if you want to keep the power you can."  
  
" We will you never know what will happen."  
  
" Any way I thank it's time for us to get home."  
  
" Do you guys have to go?"  
  
" I want to see my kids. What about you Darkness?"  
  
" I thank they can know are names now Randy."  
  
" Cloud. Tifa, everyone my name is Jason."  
  
" My name is Randy and it is time for us to go. Come on Jay."  
  
" Hold on Randy I think am going to stay here start my life over."  
  
" That's up to you man if so good luck."  
  
Jason and Randy go out side and Randy opens a vortex and says:" I'll see you around then brother."  
  
" Take good care of the girls and you're self."  
  
Back in the bar Aeris walks out from the back.  
  
" Aeris how are you doing?" Cloud says.  
  
" I'm ok it just feel's weird being back and all."  
  
" I thought that Darkness killed you."  
  
" No he would not do that. By the way do you know where he is?"  
  
" He went out side with his brother to see him off."  
  
" He's staying?"  
  
" Yes he is Aeris."  
  
Jason walks back into the bar and Aeris runs up to him and jumps into his arms and says:" Thank you" Then he kisses him.  
  
" What was that for?"  
  
" For helping me when you could of killed me."  
  
" I would not do that it just is not me."  
  
" Cloud is this not a happy ending or what."  
  
" It's about time."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 year later  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Aeris and Darkness(Jason) are at Tifa's 7th heaven.  
  
" Jay here's you're drink."  
  
" Thanks Aeris."  
  
" You're welcome hun."  
  
" Tifa how come you don't do any thing like that for me?"  
  
" That's easy I have been with you to long."  
  
" You know you're a cold woman."  
  
" Just to you."  
  
Jason and Aeris start to laugh.  
  
" That's a good one Tifa."  
  
" You never know Jay Aeris may do the same to you."  
  
" Cloud I think I got two maybe three years before she start to do any of that."  
  
" Ha you got two or three week's hun."  
  
Cloud starts to laugh. " She got you there Jay."  
  
" Hahahaha you're right Cloud you're right."  
  
Just then a man dressed in a SeeD uniform comes running in to the bar.  
  
" Is there a man named Cloud here?"  
  
" I'm Cloud what's wrong?"  
  
" I'm from Geia 8 We need help."  
  
Jason gets up and throws Cloud his sword and says: " Here we go again."  
  
Cloud and Darkness go running out of the bar and into a vortex.  
  
The End? 


End file.
